


Balance.

by FictitiousFanatisch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is their baby, Ice Cream, Lots of Sex, Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nurse Zayn, Overstimulation, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, fluffy aftercare, housewife harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/FictitiousFanatisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He knew that was how this whole thing started, anyway. Harry loved both of them. Harry loved Louis; loved Louis's voice and his laugh and his gentle smile and innate ability to take care of him. </em> </p><p><em>Harry loved Zayn; he craved the man's attention, loved his romantic side, and adored the way Zayn spoke to him like he was the most precious thing in all the world.</em> </p><p><em>Cuddled between the two men was more than Harry could ever ask for</em>.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. red roses

**Author's Note:**

> **word count** \- 5,016
> 
>  **in this chapter** \- cute fluff. established relationship. domestic zourry. zarry shower makeout sesh. zourry shopping trip. Harry is their baby, so.

 

. . .

Harry woke to the soft sound of rain hitting the roof. He wasn't very fond of rainy days; never liked how grey the world was, how silent the home felt, nor how much he pined for sunlight.

His back was in a kink, neck a little stiff, so he shifted about. He couldn't really move much.

He stretched his arms out upward, whined in the back of his throat as he found some relief from the awkward position.

He exhaled and closed his eyes again, felt the comforting press of a body to his front and his back.

It sometimes got tough being the little spoon. Both of his lovers wanted to hold him tight, cradle him like he was a baby, kiss on him and coddle him and Harry wasn't necessarily  _complaining_ , it just got hard to embrace them both simultaneously.

Harry sighed complacently, nestled back into the love of the two older men.

He knew that was how this whole thing started, anyway. Harry loved both of them. Harry loved Louis; loved Louis's voice and his laugh and his gentle smile and innate ability to take care of him. Harry loved Zayn; he craved the man's attention, loved his romantic side, and adored the way Zayn spoke to him like he was the most precious thing in all the world. Cuddled between the two men was more than Harry could ever ask for.

They balanced each other out. Harry thrived on human contact, attention and praise. Louis was constantly showing him love in that division; telling him what a good boy he was, thanking him and gushing about how amazing dinner tasted. Louis was always vocal about his love. Zayn wasn't always keen on the use of his words, wasn't always certain how to spell it out. So Zayn was more intimate; more tactile about the endearment he showed. He gave Harry simple touches throughout a regular day, dusted his fingertips over Harry's face while he slept, brushed his lips over Harry's forehead, wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist, tugged him gently to get his attention.

Zayn had insecurities; fuck ups and such. He made mistakes like any other human being, only felt worse about them the more he wallowed in his own head. He never wanted to talk about his own feelings. Harry wore his heart on his sleeve. If he was feeling sad about something he had to tell someone. If his feelings were hurt, he'd cry. It was how he'd been ever since he was a little boy. Louis's emotional outbursts usually resulted from pent up frustrations, but from day to day he would usually be the one to keep the two in check; talk to them both and try to figure out what was going on. Balance.

Louis was easily stressed out; either had a bad day at work or got another call from his mother, who often told him off about his lifestyle; said he was disgusting for being in a relationship with two men. And Harry was there those nights to comfort him, kiss his neck and rub his shoulders while Zayn threaded his fingers through Louis's hair, promising that everything was going to be alright.

But Harry's men were strong. They had both been through hell and back and they still stood firm when they needed to. It was why they worked so well together.

What it all boiled down to was Harry's insatiable need for them; their love, their affection and their unwavering attention. They always supplied him with every last one of his needs. Even on bad days, when Zayn was in his thoughts and Louis was bitter and lethal. Neither felt their own woes were of more importance than Harry. They would forget all about the pain if Harry needed anything. Unconditionally.

Harry pressed closer to Louis's chest, felt the steady thump of his heartbeat against his cheek. Harry was always the first to wake up between the three of them.

Louis was next, usually some time after him, humming a groggy ' _good morning_ ' into Harry's curls.

Zayn was always the last one out of bed, stumbling into the kitchen rubbing his eye and yawning. He never was a morning person like Harry. And Louis was the perfect middle ground for the two of them. Balance.

Harry placed his hand overtop the smooth tattooed one resting on his waist, entwined their fingers together. Zayn snuffled in his sleep, fingers twitching into place naturally.

Harry felt the eldest of them shift, body jostling his head. He glanced up to his boyfriend, hoping Louis was ready to get up.

"'Morning," Harry murmured, sweetly, resting his head back on the center of Louis's chest. Louis cracked an eye open, made a cute noise in his throat before replying.

"Good morning, baby," Louis mumbled, curling his body closer to engulf Harry, completely wrap him up in love.

"It's Saturday," he informed Louis, as if the eldest man hadn't already noticed he wasn't prying his eyes open at the crack of dawn to get in the car and drive to a job he hated.

"Clever observation, there," Louis huffed a weak chuckle, eyes still shut.

"I know, I just... I really love Saturdays, is all," Harry sighed, still in love no matter how much Louis made fun of him.

"Me too, Love," he replied, pressing his lips to Harry's head, left a lingering kiss there.

And Harry reveled in these quiet moments, where Zayn's even breathing gave a steady rhythm to the quiet room, where Harry's eyes were still hooded, Louis's body warm where it pressed to his own. He listened to the patter of the rain outside, holding Louis close until he grew fidgety.

"Gotta wee," Harry sat up, reluctantly releasing his hold on Zayn's hand, then shuffled out of Louis's embrace. Louis sighed, but complied with his wishes. He sat up against the headboard and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Harry clambered up out of the bed with the grace of a baby deer.

"What's for breakfast, Dear?" Louis asked after a moment, heaving himself out of bed to brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Was thinking... omelettes? I could chop some vegetables and we have cheese. Oh, and I picked up some of those potatoes I know you like when I went shopping yesterday," Harry explained, washing his hands at the double sink beside Louis.

"Sounds good," Louis nodded as he reached under the sink for his razor.

They each had their roles. Louis worked full time in sales marketing at an insurance company. He was constantly worked up over his job, stressing over his arsehole co-workers, but it was a great paycheck every month that they depended on. Harry was usually the one he vented to when he needed advice, asked him how he was to maintain his composure while everyone around him made him want to explode. Louis's personality didn't support the good boy act that kept him employed: telling his boss ' _yes, sir_ ', ' _no, sir_ ', ' _right away, sir_ ,' and Harry did his best to stay supportive and encouraging.

Zayn worked part time in training at the hospital a few days a week. He was home more often than Louis, but when he was, he was on the laptop at the dining room table, reading articles and typing short essay responses for his online course.

Harry was the only one unemployed at the moment. His boyfriends had expressed their desire for him to quit working and tend to the house. Harry wasn't opposed to that. Ever since that new manager came in to the bakery, life had been much less than sugar sweet. He'd grown weary of her attitude, the way she'd ran things and the pay cut he'd received, and eventually acquiesced to the wishes of the older men. Now, Harry was a good little housewife. He did all of the shopping and the cooking and the cleaning. He took Louis's suits to the cleaners and made sure to hand wash Zayn's uniforms. He loved his men very dearly and would do everything in his power to take care of their needs as they did his.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked, giddily, poking Louis's side as he dragged his razor down his jaw.

There was only one Saturday each week where all three of them could spend the day together. Weekdays were often too hectic for any real bonding time.

Louis rinsed the blade off, tapped it on the edge of the sink to free the lodged hairs before starting again. Harry pouted as Louis's beard was was washed down the drain. He kind of liked to feel Louis's stubble against his soft face when they kissed.

"Don't know, Haz. Maybe we could go out to the shops. Been looking to get a new tie," Louis suggested with a soft smile, dipped his razor under the faucet one last time before putting it away and grabbing a fresh towel from the three stacked on top of the hamper.

"Sure. Yeah, let's go out," Harry agreed, watching as Louis dabbed the towels over his face. He stood from where he'd been, admiring his handsome boyfriend with his arms folded against the counter top.

Harry moved over to Louis, pressed his lips to his smooth cheek. "Should grow your beard out, babe," he said, before turning to leave the bathroom.

Louis smirked at him, no doubt staring at his naked arse as he left.

So Harry grabbed his robe from where it hung on the back of the door, coyly shrugged it on over his shoulders loosely as he made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

On arrival, he took out the eggs and the potatoes and the bacon. He took two pans out from the cabinet below, then went to the cupboard above his head for the non-stick oil spray. He found it, placed it on the counter next to the seasoning salt before he crossed the kitchen once again to their refrigerator, where he took out the onions, green peppers, half that tomato he started cutting for their salad on Thursday as well as the shredded cheddar cheese.

Then Harry got to cooking. He used two eggs for Zayn's omelette and one for Louis's. He knew Zayn had a big appetite in the morning and that Louis would eat more of the bacon than the eggs. Once the potatoes were frying on the stove, Harry turned to the cupboard again, retrieved his multi grain cereal and the new carton of soy milk he purchased that week.

Harry was very particular about the meals he cooked. Louis had a bad habit of not taking care of himself as a result of the endless hours at work and so his diet was poor. He sort of used his lunch break to catch up on his work and sometimes went long periods of time without eating anything nourishing. Zayn was a little better about his diet. The days he was home he ate the salads Harry fixed with croutons and a bit of balsamic vinaigrette. He even joined Harry at the gym once a week. Harry took his role very seriously and only wanted the best for his men. He had a struggle trying to get Louis to eat healthy, but he was coming around. Slowly.

The meal was nearly finished and Harry had started doling out servings to each plate according to each man when he heard Louis's voice. He tuned in, heard Louis's soft, raspy tone. Confused, Harry attempted to look around the island to see their bedroom at the end of the hallway.

The man would normally be out here at the kitchen table already, eagerly anticipating a taste of Harry's mouth-watering gourmet. Harry frowned, wondering what the man was up to.

Harry really hoped Louis wasn't messing with Zayn. Zayn got especially cranky when his sleep was disturbed and those spells sometimes lasted all day.

"Lou," Harry called, curiously.

He heard more hushed whispers, but he thought it sounded like Zayn was up too, so he tried to let that hope soothe his concerns. He just really loved his boyfriends and never wanted either one of them to be unhappy.

Once the table was set and breakfast was atop of it, Harry started down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Um... breakfast is ready," Harry said as he approached the doorway.

Zayn was awake, sitting up with his phone pressed to his ear. As soon as he saw Harry, he moved it, though. Louis was sitting on the bed beside Zayn, glancing up with big blue eyes as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar or something.

"Let's go eat, Zed," Louis sprang up rather quickly, pecking Harry on the lips before heading down the hall. Harry frowned when Zayn did the same thing, scrambled to follow behind Louis the way he always did.

Harry wasn't a genius, but he knew those two well enough to be able to smell when something fishy was going on. Louis and Zayn were always very mischievous when put together, devised the most covert operations right under Harry's nose and although he sometimes wished he could be in on the secret, he trusted the two of them enough to stay quiet.

Harry shook his head, similarly to the way a mother of two sneaky ten year old boys might, then returned to the kitchen.

And they ate as a family. That was what they were, anyway. Louis talked to Zayn about work, discussed paying the bills and the maintenance on the cars. Harry piped in to stop them, arguing that they spent all week working and that on Saturday they should rest.

And as always, Harry won out. Louis was always in favor of shirking his responsibilities whenever the circumstances permitted. He thanked Harry copiously for his wisdom and talent in the kitchen, then commenced the gourmandizing of his meal.

Zayn was comfortable stuffing his own mouth full of red potatoes, nudging his foot against Harry's under the table.

Louis usually took showers in the evening to relax himself after a long tedious day at the office and another fifty five minutes stuck in the rush hour commute.

So Harry took a shower with Zayn, spent more time snogging in the misty cubicle than washing. Sometime after Zayn's body was rinsed they got to it and after that Harry couldn't remember much of anything.

Zayn licked into his mouth, lips prying his open. Harry let him go at it, loved to feel used and Zayn was well aware of all his little things. It was hot and heavy, wet tongues prying and plump lips slotting together and noises bouncing back against the tiles.

Ever since Zayn got his hair buzzed down Harry couldn't keep his hands off of his head. He was constantly brushing his fingertips over the soft fuzz when they kissed, steadying him with gentle hands against the back of Zayn's neck.

Harry whined into Zayn's mouth as the older man pushed him back up against the wet shower tiles. His long soaked hair plastered to his face and Zayn moved it away tenderly, thumb dusting over his temple and further down to steady his jaw.

Harry whined for more, was never sated when it came to his men. They always brought him to his knees; flourished a passion like no other in his bones.

"So pretty, babe," Zayn murmured privately, using that tone he did sometimes when they were out in public or hanging around friends. Possessiveness. Love. Affection.

The voice was also a different kind of private; a special connection between the three of them for no one else to ever encounter. Where Louis would kiss along the column of his throat while Zayn used that voice on him, frantic hands pulling at his clothes and fire burning in his cheeks. They made him feel so  _alive_.

"Love you," Harry breathed, eyes opening just enough to see the flush making its way down Zayn's rippled torso.

He leaned in closer, wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and kissed him again; a silent demonstration of his words. Those sentiments always resonated with Zayn. He took Harry's lips slowly that final time, pulled away after just far enough to see the water droplets in his long furling lashes.

Harry bit his lip, smile creeping up his face.

"Love you," Zayn replied, pulling away. He touched Harry's hand briefly, and Harry knew he was thinking about their promise.

Whenever Harry looked down to his hand he saw that silver band and no doubt felt butterflies in his tummy all over again. 

"Lads," Louis screeched, voice echoing throughout the bathroom tiles as he peeked his head in through the curtain. Harry squealed and hid behind Zayn, who stood unfazed. Instead, he turned the shower head toward Louis and he cursed, water matting his just styled fringe to his forehead.

"Fuck off," he chuckled, as he left, nothing but love in his voice. Zayn stopped messing about though, reached down to the corner for Harry's body soap.

"Hurry up, though. I'm lonely," Louis told them as he retreated from the bathroom. He was the only one dressed to go and Harry loved Saturdays because he could spend the day joking around and playing with his two favorite people.

Zayn was gentle with him, lathering soap onto his skin with his hands. Harry was blushing by the time Zayn finished lavishing him, lips roaming and fingers prodding into his secret places. He was quiet and only slightly aroused by the time they exited the bathroom.

It wasn't until noon that they left the house, Harry remembering to grab the umbrella before meeting the two at the car. Harry sat in the backseat while Louis and Zayn sat up front. He stared out the foggy glass as they drove down to the shops, stopping at traffic lights every now and then. He traced shapes into the window like a child, listening to Zayn and Louis chat idly, Zayn's hand resting on Louis's thigh as he drove. Harry smiled at the image, feeling warm inside.

. . .

"See any you like, babe?" Zayn asked Louis, warm hand on the small of his back as he picked through the display.

"No. They're all ugly," Louis sighed, turning to Zayn holding up a few. Harry couldn't deny that the establishment's tie supply was severely lacking in both style and quantity.

Harry looked down again, fiddled with the front of his button up, listening as Louis complained.

Zayn did a full scan of the display, prying through the black and red solid color ties Louis already owned, then on to the hideous brown grandad patterns he couldn't even find humor in they were so tacky.

Harry bit his lip as the older men searched, feeling a little useless. He always wanted the attention to be on him, no matter what they were doing as a triple. He wanted someone to hold his hand, rub his back, kiss his cheek- _anything_. He was well and truly starving. He didn't even feel greedy or ashamed of said greed. He was allowed to be selfish when it came to his men.

"Lou," Harry mumbled, tugging at his jacket from behind.

"Hm? What's up baby?" Louis hummed, draped an arm over his shoulders, brought him in close and continued to browse.

Harry didn't reply, just nuzzled further into Louis's embrace.

"Lou, what about this?" Zayn held up a dark blue tie, a checked design with a slightly off hue of the same color. Louis made a face, but Harry reached out for the tie. He examined it, held it up to Louis's chest to ponder the image.

"I like it. Matches your eyes," Harry said fondly. He didn't think he could ever hide his love for his boyfriends. If someone were to ask his eyes would spill it right away.

Zayn nodded in agreement, and Louis sighed before taking it from Harry, looking at it himself.

"Really?" Louis asked, reading the tag.

"You don't have to get it if you don't like it," Zayn laughed, assuring Louis. Harry just looked at him with big eyes, wondering when Zayn and Louis would devote their attention to him.

"No I guess it's not that bad. I don't know. Not really a fashion guy," Louis shrugged, taking the tie and another plain black one in his hands.

"Alright, bebz," Zayn smiled, tugging Louis toward the checkout. 

The next store was for Zayn. Harry held his hand as they walked through the aisles, Louis trailing behind them carrying his bag and scrolling through messages on his work phone as Zayn looked for a few new uniform shirts. Harry always went shopping for scrubs with Zayn because he was a huge fan of his new style.

Harry thought Zayn was just damn cute as a nurse practician with his buzz cut and his careful latex clad hands. Zayn trusted Harry to know what styles looked good on him, and always supported him despite his uncertainties.

He sat with Louis on the bench in the men's dressing room, waiting for their third to show himself.

Harry giggled at Zayn as he reemerged from the little stall, shuffling closer to his boyfriends, nervous for their approval or denial. He'd never been very confident about his body until the two came in to play.

"How do I look?" Zayn asked, checking himself in the mirror to the side. They were a bit big, but they had shopped here before and Harry knew very well that regardless, they'd shrink when he washed them.

"I think you look delicious," Harry smiled, genuinely, watching Zayn's body move in the garments. Harry wasn't yet used to this whole 'nurse Zayn' thing, and he tugged at his collar, feeling the flush rise from his neck to his cheeks.

"You look hot as fuck," Louis said, maybe a bit too loud considering the other shoppers in the dressing room.

"Aw really, Loueh?" Zayn asked, with a snicker, leaning down to kiss Louis on the forehead.

"'Course, babe. Fuck," Louis slurred again, teasing Zayn by lifting the hem of his shirt, which he shoved back down immediately, hiding his smooth brown torso.

"You can take my temperature any day, Nurse Malik," Harry laughed to himself, imagining the scene.

"I'm getting my job in phlebotomy, Love," Zayn chuckled at his poor boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss to ice his wound.

"Take my blood then," Harry suggested, biting his lower lip.

"I'll think about it," Zayn smiled as he turned back around to examine his figure in the mirror.

"You sure they look good?" Zayn asked once more, looking at Harry while Louis's resumed to type a reply to whoever he was texting ( _it was his day off and he was still working_ , Harry grumbled internally).

"Definitely. Those sizes are a little baggy on you now, but you know what happens once I stick them into the dryer," Harry murmured, shaking his head at the older.

Zayn chuckled, nodding. He then returned to the cubicle to change back into his own clothing.

The third store was for Harry. It was one of his favorite shops, where he picked out pretty sheer shirts and bollock smothering jeans. He always lost his mind when he walked through he front door like a kid in a candy shop; absolutely captivated by everything he laid his eyes on.

And this was when Louis and Zayn paid him all of their attention. Harry didn't ask for a lot. Ever since he was a boy he tried his best to be a content human being, but Harry was positive that Louis and Zayn had made a vow to thank Harry for always taking care of them by always fulfilling every last one of his needs.

Like a machine; gears clicking together and turning properly, the way they were fashioned to. Zayn and Louis and Harry had a dynamic where needs were always met. They helped each other out. 

"How would this look on me?" Harry asked sheepishly, holding up a frilly pair of women's underwear. Zayn nearly choked, while Louis just rolled his eyes.

"Probably good as hell, baby. You're body makes everything look good," Louis told him, acting unbothered, though he was more than likely very bothered.

Harry pulled a face and dropped them down just as he found them. "Don't actually think I could pull those off," he blushed, continuing through the racks of the store.

Zayn smiled shyly, sliding a hand around Harry's waist to stop him.   
"Maybe not  _yet_ ," he said.

Harry shrugged him off with the pretense that he'd been 'just joking', when really he knew Zayn was his number one fan. Well, one of them.

Louis and Zayn would both encourage him if he really wanted to try something like that; they'd indulged all of him and his kinks so far and Harry was sure they loved him enough to try a thousand more.

"I think I like these," Harry was in the males' section again, looking through a rack of jeans when he stopped on a pair of ripped skinnies. Louis and Zayn's arms were full of outfits Harry said he wanted to try on. If he was honest he couldn't remember all of them and wouldn't blame either man if they started leaving things around the store as they followed after Harry.

But Harry knew their vow to one another was bone deep. He knew every time he looked at the ring on his finger, and the ring on Zayn's and the ring on Louis's, that they were going to be together for a very long time and none of them would ever do anything to compromise that.

It was so intense; this kind of love. Harry felt shivers run up his spine just thinking about it.

"Don't you already have some of those?" Zayn asked, looking to Louis for confirmation.

"Yeah, but... they're not like  _this_. Mine are like, denim blue. These are black," Harry pleaded, glancing to Louis. Louis didn't notice his antics however, caught up in his other cell phone.

All of a sudden he passed his share of the load on to Zayn, piling the clothes and shopping bags into his arms.

"Are-Lou?" Harry asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"I've gotta pick something up real quick." Louis rambled, tucking his phone into his back pocket.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, watching as Louis gave Zayn his credit card, then putting his wallet away as well.

"Hurry up, now," Zayn smiled as Louis leaned over and pecked his lips. Harry was so confused; he hated when they kept things from him.

"Hurry where?!" Harry frantically asked, frustration boiling in his blood.

"Shh, baby, calm down. Trust me," Louis said soothingly, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth before jogging down the aisle and out of the store.

Harry frowned, but he didn't complain. He had to trust Louis and Zayn. They'd never steered him wrong before.

. . .

Zayn paid for Harry's shopping spree with Louis's credit card, clasped their hands together and led him out of the store. They got back to the car and Harry waited in the backseat while Zayn talked on the phone with Louis outside, hopefully learning his whereabouts. It had been pouring rain all day but for the past few minutes the rain was on and off. Zayn kept their black umbrella open just in case.

Harry was looking through the purchases, admiring the new top he'd picked out when he heard the knock on the window.

His eyes lit up wide and he felt his lungs inflate.

He popped open the car door and slid out, going straight to his boyfriends.

Louis was holding a large bouquet of red roses, red to match the steady growing tint in Harry's cheeks when he saw the way Zayn was eying him.

"What's this for?" Harry asked his boyfriends, looking at the beautiful flowers.

"For you, just... because," Zayn said, as Louis handed him the roses. Harry took them, turned them this way and that, admiring their crimson color and taking in the aroma of the sweet buds.

"Were you guys planning this?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we've sort of... been talking about it," Louis shrugged, just drinking in Harry's reaction.

And maybe it was silly of them to be standing in the parking lot of the shopping center, more love radiating from their cheeks than heat from the sun.

"Wanted it to be a surprise but you walked in on us scheming this morning, so," Louis sighed.

Harry shook his head at the two of them, just baffled at how he got so lucky. When he looked at Zayn; his delicate lashes and sharp cheekbones and rough stubble. Harry wanted to kiss him all the time. And when he looked at Louis, unsure of where to gaze first because of how exquisite all of him was- Harry felt lightheaded.

It was just so much;  _too much_  to handle in the parking lot outside in public like this. He just wanted to be marked, to be singed with fresh declarations of love by these two beautiful men. He just craved their affection right now, and he wanted them to be home; alone together in private so they could without hesitation.

He placed the roses on the car seat and then turned back to his lovers.

"Come here," Harry breathed, all the emotions burning in his chest. 

And Zayn and Louis both enveloped him in their arms, and Harry mentally felt a part of him dissipate in that moment. He felt himself slip right down into that appropriate headspace, pulled himself away from reality and instead drowned himself in the feeling of those two men completely smothering him with love and attention. He felt his body go slightly limp, his eyes flutter closed and his head go cloudy.

He knew from that moment on that tonight would be something special.

. . .

 


	2. vanilla ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **word count** \- 5,017
> 
>  **in this chapter** \- smut. mentions of subspace. ice cream foreplay. spanking. daddy kink. spitroasting. poetic fluffy aftercare.

 

. . .

Once the rain started up again, the elder men decided that it was time to get going.

Louis helped him into the backseat of the car, buckled him in and hopped back up front to ride shotgun this time while Zayn drove.

They picked up Chinese takeaway on the way back home.

Harry was very quiet the entire ride.

Louis and Zayn unloaded the vehicle and took everything inside before Louis returned to the car to Harry, helped him unbuckle his seatbelt and tug him inside.

Harry trailed after Louis wordlessly. Zayn was arranging the roses in the glass vase in the center of the kitchen table.

Louis took him into their room, had him take off his shoes, and told him to get comfortable while they got everything ready for dinner.

Harry obeyed, yanked off his socks as well before trudging back into their dining room.

Harry took a seat at the table, stared at the flowers for a long time while waiting for his men.

Harry couldn't really think in this state. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, hands clasped in his lap, lips twitching every now and then as the last couple of reigns he had slipped right through his fingertips. He just got so lost in this feeling-what they did to him-that his mind consumed him before they even laid hands on his body.

Louis bought out two plates, some silverware and the meal. He was talking to Zayn about something, but Harry couldn't hear it. He felt static fill his head; cotton stuffed his ears.

"Harry,"

He snapped out of his trance when he heard his lover's voice, turning to face him. Louis sat at the head of the table and Zayn at his right hand side.

"Come here, baby," Louis said, his voice deeper than usual, commanding in such a gentle way.

Harry obeyed, standing up from the table and walking around to where Louis pushed his chair out.

"Sit down, Lovely," Louis told him, patting his lap.

Harry swallowed, sitting down so that his own feet still rested on the floor. Louis slid his hands up and down his sides, steadying him.

"You hungry?" He asked, knowing fully well he wouldn't get much of a response from the younger. Harry just blinked, glancing down at the plate of food.

"It's okay. Gonna take care of _you_ , now," Louis told him, kissing the nape of his neck. Harry closed his eyes briefly, glancing up to catch the soft look Zayn was giving him. He felt heat curl in his belly already, just thinking about what was to come.

Louis took a stab at a piece of broccoli and brought it up to Harry's mouth. Harry parted his lips immediately, accepting his meal. He chewed slowly, relaxed back against Louis's chest as he continued to feed him.

Louis chatted with Zayn a little, explained to him the twat at the office who mixed up his paperwork and had been texting him earlier about his careless mistake but completely left out an apology in the entire equation.

Harry ate quietly, chewing every bite Louis offered him gratefully. He didn't speak, only listened.

Soon the meal was done and Zayn was standing to clear the table. As he walked by Harry he stopped to caress his face with the palm of his hand, kissed his nose and asked him if he wanted ice cream which-obviously he said yes to.

In this state, Harry didn't notice the knowing smirk exchanged between the older men. He was already in deep and he doubted he'd be coming up any time soon.

"Want chocolate or vanilla?" Zayn asked, bringing both tubs out and placing them on the table in front of Louis's chair. Harry felt warm puffs of breath fanning out against the back of his neck.

"Hm? Can you use your words for me, babe?" Zayn asked, tilting his head to the side. He tapped the spoon against the bowl, feigning impatience when all three knew well they'd rather wait a million years than rush something as sacred as this.

"Vanilla," Harry heard himself say. He felt so far away his own voice was a distant cry into the empty void.

"Good boy," Louis praised him, relaxing back against the chair so that Harry sat on his thigh, swaying slightly. Louis kept both hands on either side of his waist, though, to make sure he was secure.

Harry felt his heart swell at the praise. Zayn uncapped the tub and began dishing out two large scoops of vanilla into the biggest bowl.

Harry licked his lips as he watched Zayn, could already taste the melty, sweet, sticky substance dripping down his throat.

"Might I have chocolate _and_ vanilla?" Louis asked, waggling his brows and flashing an impish smirk. Zayn chuckled.

"Sure, babe," he replied as he doled out some ice cream for himself and Lou.

Louis picked up his utensil and started feeding Harry a couple spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream. Harry closed his eyes and let his taste buds take over. He loved the soft, creamy feel of milk and vanilla pooling on his tongue.

"Oops. Got a little on your chin, there, Pumpkin," Louis whispered to him, letting the spoon clank back into the bowl.

Zayn smiled at him tenderly, leaned over and kissed him, lapping up the sweet melted cream from his face.

"Such a good boy," Louis kept telling him, as one hand sensually trailed up Harry's torso, then smoothed back down his chest. Harry watched Zayn eat his treat, seemingly unaffected by what was occurring.

He must have thought it a moment too soon because the next thing he registered, was Zayn moving in, his eyes soft and gentle while his silhouette a little fuzzy around the edges, almost as if Harry were under the influence of some magnificent affliction.

"Such a pretty lad," Zayn cooed, began carefully unbuttoning Harry's shirt, one by one.

Louis slowly mouthed at his neck, warm lips skating around the skin of his collar. Harry could hardly think, most certainly couldn't speak. He could feel his heart rate increasing, breaths quickening.

Harry closed his eyes as Zayn took the spoon from the bowl where Louis had left it, started feeding him again.

"'Tastes good?" Zayn asked for clarification, or just to steal more pathetic words from Harry's unsteady lips.

"Yes," Harry trembled, the attention Louis gave his neck more than enough to get him completely riled up.

"Could I have a bite?" Zayn asked, eying the tiny white pool slowly forming in the pit of the bowl.

Harry nodded, feebly watching as Zayn placed a big spoonful against his tongue.

"Eh. I like chocolate better," he said to the man behind him as he ate. Harry just closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling overwhelmed.

Louis moved to finish what Zayn started, pulling the rest of the buttons loose and opening Harry's shirt. He looked up at Zayn, confused as to what they would do but unwilling to ask.

"So good for us," Zayn said, cupping his chin gently and leaning in to suck a kiss against his bottom lip. He parted his lips obediently as Zayn pressed his tongue against his and — it was filthy, truly— Harry hadn't been expecting that much tongue.

When he pulled away, Zayn went back to eating the ice cream, allowing Harry brisk intervals to gather his bearings so this didn't become too much too quickly.

Louis moved his knuckles against the inside of Harry's thigh, scraping his lips along the underside of Harry's jaw.

"'Love you," He heard Louis say, his voice muffled against Harry's hot skin. Harry preened at the sentiment, red warmth and pride filling his chest. Nothing about these moments was tangible. Harry could only feel, couldn't respond or act or be anything without the approval of his older men. The air was thick and intoxicating, bleary sex-hazed images of his lovers and tender patterns of the ceiling engrossing his mind and gently prying him from the last of his reigns on reality.

Zayn then took a large spoonful of ice cream, placed it on his tongue, and then moved back in toward the youngest. Harry's eyelids fluttered weakly, unsure of what was to happen next.

"So gorgeous, Darling," Louis told him from behind while Zayn slowly approached his front.

Zayn peeled Harry's shirt over his right shoulder so Louis could have more access to his skin. Harry shuddered at the cool air against the wet places Louis's had been leaving bruises for the past few minutes.

Zayn stood over him, reached both of his hands out and let them glide down Harry's torso. He craved more of the touch, so he arched into it the next time, savored the feeling of Zayn's burning fingertips against his bare skin.

Zayn could probably tell how desperate he was, and for some reason the teasing was only extended. Between his thumb and his index finger, he latched on to Harry's nipple, rolling it gently between the two.

Harry's breath stuttered out, his head falling back against Louis's shoulder. He couldn't imagine the intensity of this feeling growing any more potent. It was already so raw, pure, yet suffocating -

Harry wasn't capable of paying attention as Zayn went back to indulging more ice cream; his brain was all but mush and he didn't make the connection between what Zayn was doing and what was about to happen.

Louis's hand snaked up to his chest, pinching his left nipple while Zayn leaned down to his right.

And his mouth was ice cold against Harry's sensitive flesh when his lips closed around the bud. He felt like he was the one melting as Zayn sucked, letting his tongue tease the supple brown skin. The sensation travelled straight down to Harry's groin and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take without thoroughly combusting.

Harry whimpered, felt his already constricting jeans tighten around his cock. He wished someone would just _touch_ him already.

"Shh, Baby," he heard from somewhere, unsurprised when Zayn began licking the traces of ice cream from his chest.

Harry's hands gripped Louis's knees as Louis used his strong arms to pull him closer. He could now feel Louis's growing excitement beneath him, straining against its confinements and pressing right to his behind. He inhaled sharply.

"'Taste so good like this," Zayn told him. He took another spoonful into his mouth and then switched nipples. Now, Louis pinched the other as Zayn pushed the thick, cold glob of dessert around the circumference of his nipple with his tongue, greedily lapped the quickly melting white liquid off of Harry's chest.

Harry had already lost his mind, but this was insanity.

His breath hitched as Louis slid a hand up from his waist, palm gliding up Harry's chest to his neck. Louis tenderly caressed his jawline, turning his head slightly and guiding their lips into a friendly greeting. Harry hummed into the kiss, his tongue slack which allowed Louis to slip his in much more easily.

Louis gave him a soft, but lustful look when he pulled away from their kiss. Zayn slipped a hand into Harry's curls, tugged his head aside so he could kiss Louis.

"Fuck," Louis cursed, probably the most turned on by all of this. Harry watched his own chest rise and fall, glanced at the melted bowls of ice cream and wondered if Louis had ever really wanted his.

The two men kissed for a bit, making up for the long last moments of lost attention. Harry watched with hooded eyes as Zayn's hand invaded Louis's shirt, his thumb rubbing over the eldest's nipple. Louis's nipple sensitivity  was common knowledge among the three of them. He groaned desperately into Zayn's mouth, pleading for this to go somewhere no doubt. Harry had no concept of time in this state, but he himself could feel the discomfort of being teased and left unattended to for the past hour.

"I'll clean up, here," Zayn declared as he pulled away from Louis's lips, now a deep pink and bruised.

"Take our boy to bed,"

Harry's ears perked like a dog's would.

So Zayn went to putting things away, loading the dishwasher and running it and all those lovely domestic things Harry normally did, while Louis told Harry to standup, then took his hand and led him down to hall to their bedroom.

Louis had Harry lay on his front, faced down on the mattress. That made it easier for him to undress him. Harry felt the ghost of Louis's warm lips trailing down his spine with the removal of his shirt. He trembled as Louis went to his jeans, unzipped them and pulled them down his thighs. His briefs came last, the older man smoothing them over the swell of his bum, then down his hips and off of his legs.

Louis heard him whimpering, the younger unsure of what to feel or how to get any control over the situation. He knew that was the whole point of this, to not _have_ control. Harry knew the reason he liked it this way, but it was at times scary, although he couldn't for the life of him fathom why. There was never any sort of threat where his men were concerned. Harry was always tended to, loved and cared for in all the ways his body needed.

"Hush, Baby. Deep breaths. We're going to take care of you," Louis assuaged him, rubbing his palm over the pale plane of his back.

Harry tried to obey, but he was fragile right now, he couldn't even think anything anymore and it was certainly terrifying. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to grasp even some semblance of reality, the feelings which engulfed him and the heat pulsating in his pelvis, but all efforts were futile.

When Zayn finally came in, it was quiet for a while. He flicked the bedside lamp on, stepped around the countless shopping bags to get to the bed. He murmured some unintelligible words to Louis, his tone reverent amongst the bedroom shadows.

Louis was stripping off; removing his shirt, then pulling open his flies and kicking off his jeans to finally free his cock of tight restraint.

Zayn knew Harry needed constant attention in this state, so he sat on the bed and combed a few fingers through Harry's curls as Louis rummaged through their nightstand drawer for lube and a condom.

"How is he?" Zayn asked Louis, as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Harry's deadweight into his lap. Harry nuzzled his face into Zayn's stomach, contentedly.

He felt the bulge of Zayn's hard-on pressing right against his chin, but he didn't mind. There was something lovely and comforting about being this close to Zayn, about feeling the heat of his arousal and inhaling the clinging spice of his body.

"I think he's already gone under," Louis said, watching concernedly as Harry tried to nestle his face between Zayn's thighs. Zayn gently pulled him up by his hair, taking in the glassy, unfocused eyes, and dumbfounded lips.

"I think he needs it," Louis said softly, running a smooth pair of fingers over the curve of his spine. Harry tingled at the sensation, his eyelids falling shut.

Zayn carded his hands through the youngest boy's curly locks, lightly scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails. Harry nearly purred, the sound lost somewhere deep in the back of his throat. He wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, too drunk off of his own aching need to even try to tune in.

"You're such a good boy, Harry. Always so good," Louis finally addressed him, laying down on the bed behind him.

He closed his eyes as Zayn's touch soothed him and Louis's praises calmed him.

His mind was easily manipulated in their hands, set into tranquility.

"Gonna be good for us?" Louis whispered, bringing him back down. His steady hand slid over Harry's hip, cupping his bum and gently squeezing the flesh in question.

Harry whined. "Use your words, Love," Zayn chided, lightly. It was important that Harry expressed his given consent when they engaged in these kinds of activities.

"Yes," Harry grumbled, tersely.

He jolted when Louis's hand came down over the left cheek without warning, the smacking sound resonating throughout the room.

"Yes, what?" Louis asked.

"Yes, Daddy," he whined, voice muffled against the fabric of Zayn's trousers.

The air was too hot, as Louis started laying them on him thick and quick. The constant slap was loud in the quiet room, apart from Harry's heavy breaths and keens.

His whole body quaked as Louis raised his hand again, heaving it back down harder and harder with each. It burned like fresh flames every single time and Harry wasn't sure how he would last. It were as if the dial of intensity hit maximum before he even had the chance to register the stimuli as pleasurable. He choked on his sobs, back arching in absolute bliss as Louis's hand came down one more time.

Harry squirmed, but Zayn placated him, stroking his fingertips over his burning skin in hopes of eliciting some relief for the painful sensation. Harry's already cotton stuffed mind couldn't bear the confusing combination.

" _Daddy_ ," Harry gasped, his back arching as the pain was heightened and his hypersensitive nipples dragged over the rough material of Zayn's jeans.

He was being smothered in this pleasure and his heavy dick hung starkly between his thighs. But he waited patiently; forced himself not to rut against the bed like an animal.

And really, that's what he felt like. With Zayn holding him down and Louis spanking him he felt like such a dirty boy, like it was wrong of him for getting off on this.

"So good," Louis reminded him, pressing a few lingering kisses to his sore bum.

Harry wriggled in Zayn's hold, glancing up at him with a silent plea for mercy in his eyes.

"Just two more, baby. Can you take two more for us?" Zayn asked, lovingly, gracing his flushed cheek with the pad of his index finger.

"Yes, Daddy," he answered, was always such a good boy when it came to this. Harry sure was so lucky to have two men who would give him everything he needed, no matter what. In return he never gave them any trouble, never any grit or obstinance.

Louis and Zayn always worked it out, always decided what would be best for Harry when he was lost in his own mind— when the pleasure became so intense that he just drowned himself in it. It was his favorite thing in the whole wide world and sometimes, often, it was difficult for them the properly gauge the stimulation.

Louis was usually the one to take the reins and Zayn was the one to provide the comfort and stability to guide Harry through it. They figured it out and kept the machine running. Harry never slipped too far under and Louis could still make him feel all the pleasures he desired.

Louis slapped him again, hard. Harry closed his eyes, focused solely on Zayn's warmth as the final hit was delivered.

"Come on. _Up_ ," Louis told him immediately, tugging his body up so his weight rested upon his hands and knees.

Harry loved this part.

Zayn finally removed his shirt and his pants as Louis positioned himself behind Harry, placed small hands on either side of his hips.

Harry watched, mesmerized as Zayn peeled off his briefs, letting them drift aimlessly to the floor.

"Gonna let us fuck you?" Zayn asked, leaning down and kissing him wetly, their tongues colliding and spit pooling on Harry's lower lip when he pulled away.

"'Let us use you?" Louis added, over the snap of a cap opening.

Harry panted, the anticipation blooming within him like a fire at only the words they spoke. It was incredible how much power they wielded over him.

"Hm? Are you a slut, Harry? Our little cockslut?" Zayn cooed, petting his hair.

Harry nodded ferociously, groaning as slick fingers breached his rim.

"Open wide, Darling," Zayn told him, one hand in his hair to guide him.

Louis was behind him, pumping two fingers into his tight heat. He was gentle enough, crooking his fingers up to rub his engorged prostate.

Harry was taking Zayn slowly, his teeth tucked behind his lips like a pro. Zayn pushed in carefully, held his head up to control his movements entirely.

And they had a safe word and a signal established for when engaging in their activities. Harry knew that and he knew it well. Louis had made sure before anything kinky ever happened that it was only for safety precautions but extremely important.

Harry wasn't worried– maybe a little anxious, though. He loved the adrenaline rush he got from being treated like this: being used as a toy, something disposable, worthless, even, to the two men he only trusted and loved enough to give.

Ever since he was sixteen, sitting on his childhood bed with his laptop looking at porn of those three men, one of which tied up and gagged while the other two had their way with him, he knew something had clicked when he'd rubbed himself off through pants and came in less than three minutes of the video.

Harry's lovers accepted every challenge of this twisted fantasy, bestowing upon him the very best from pain to pleasure. It was surely enough to drive the boy mad.

Deep throating was never a struggle for Harry. The first few times he ever tried were messy and sloppy, but he never had much of a challenge fighting back his gag reflex. It wasn't as strong for him as some people's and he thanked his maker for it because within a few moments of adjusting to the stretch Zayn was thrusting in slowly, working up to a rhythm that had Harry breathing out quick through his nose.

Louis was behind him, three fingers plunging deep and stretching him for his thick girth. Harry's eyelids fluttered shut as the soft pads of Louis's fingers pressed right against his spot. He couldn't voice his pleasure with Zayn's girth pumping down his throat, so he just twisted his fists into the bedsheets to ground himself. Then Louis's fingers slipped out of his hole.

Harry glanced up at Zayn, all the trust in his eyes as his boyfriend made use of his body.

Zayn was always so sweet with him, though, and caressed his jaw with his other hand, thumb stroking his burning cheek.

"Taking me so well, babe. _Shit_ ," he groaned, and Harry couldn't help but admire the way his ginger skin glowed in the dimly lit room, sweat pooling in his jutted collarbones. His skin was always so gorgeous, but like this- in the heat of coital eroticism, he was a fallen angel.

"Such a good boy," Louis kissed along Harry's back, trailing his lips from the base of his spine up between his shoulder blades before draping himself over the youngest.

Louis hummed to him, trying his best to calm any nerves as he positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Harry shuddered when he felt the Louis's hand positioning the tip of his latex sheathed cock against his hole. Louis was gentle, keeping his lips at the nape of Harry's neck for a long moment as he savored the press of their bodies flush against one another.

Those same hands soothed down Harry's red bum to his thighs, then back up. The sting of Louis's palm was a beautiful reminder of his love. It was a reminder of _their_ love. And that was all Harry ever wanted to feel.

He felt his whole body shiver with his excitement. He was erratic. This was his absolute favorite part. Zayn holding his head, fucking his face the way he liked while Louis was about to take him from behind.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling as Louis held his hip with one hand, his other holding the underside of his dick and started to press in.

Harry felt his body go boneless, his jaw go further slack and his knees wobble as Louis bottomed out, his whole cock nestled fully inside the tight of him.

Harry could feel Louis's hips snug against his sore bum and he could already imagine the extent of the pain he'd feel once those strong hips began to move.

Louis paused his motions, kissed over Harry's shoulders as he let him adjust to the burn of the stretch. His dilated eyes were watering now, the hips to the cock down his throat rolling in faster movements now.

And Harry loved this— loved to feel over _whelmed_. He couldn't focus on either of them right now, too blissed out to take anything more than what they gave him together, as a whole. He could only _breathe_ and _feel_ every inch of their love. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He could only be.

Zayn ran one hand through Harry's curls, his grip tightening every now and then - while the other strongly caressed the juncture of his neck and his jaw. His hips pressed in close, so close that Harry couldn't even see around him, could hardly breathe - couldn't do anything but take what he was given.

Every time they do this, it's an almost otherworldly experience because when they first discussed it, Zayn had been so reluctant to let Harry slide under, to let him drift into the unknown. Harry couldn't even figure out a way to thank him for fucking his face like this when it was once so far out of his comfort zone.

Harry shifted his hips back, indicating to his older boyfriend that he was ready to pleasure him too. He could faintly feel Louis's presence inside of him, almost as if it were a distant memory of some sort.

Louis ran a palm up the back of his thigh, thumb soothing the pink of his right arse cheek. The tender touch had Harry keening in the back of his throat - but it came out as a strangled gurgle around Zayn and didn't amount to much as far as the English language goes.

Harry felt it when the rhythm began, his body being thrusted forward, then back. Louis was hardly gentle, like Zayn. His body moved roughly into Harry, aiming straight for relief after so much teasing foreplay.

Louis trailed the tip of his tongue up the back of Harry's ear, just as he began the smooth roll his hips. The pressure knocked Harry further into his ecstatic headspace as Louis parted his thighs even more before rocking slowly, yet firmly. It felt like flames were bursting throughout his entire body - setting him right on the precipice of insanity.

Harry wanted to cry, was lost in a sea of pleasure, captured in the current and drifting far out as the two men used his body. This was _everything_ to him. He loved Louis and he loved Zayn more than _anything_ and it only made sense that pleasing the two of them at the same time was more than enough to set him ablaze.

Harry could feel how messy he was getting with Zayn, how his tongue was pressed flat against the underside of his cock, but saliva seeped from his lips and down his chin to his neck, his hot flesh chilled as the wetness travelled down his skin. He tried to regain himself, but that was the moment the head of Louis's cock pressed right into his prostate.

Harry moaned as well as he could with his mouth stuffed full, his lashes fluttering and his brows knitting together in ecstasy. He tried to rock back onto Louis, seeking more of that beautiful stimulation, but that's when Zayn grabbed his face and shoved his own cock back down his throat. Harry was so gone, his eyes gently rolling back into his skull.

Harry felt his dick heavy between his legs, completely untouched, yet steadily drooling onto the sheets with his arousal. Louis buried his lips into Harry's shoulder, kept one hand around his waist as he rutted in. Tears pricked at the corners of Harry's eyes at every sensation - he wasn't sure how to process anything more before he reached his limit.

Zayn was speeding up, hurling closer and closer to orgasm. The sounds he made were just bursting with pulchritude, soft puffs and little whimpers that fueled his strong hips. Harry's nose touched Zayn's dark pubic hair, the musky scent of his body shooting through Harry each time they pushed his body into one another.

And Louis on the other end was moaning in tandem, his hands spread out over Harry's hips to hold him and impale him back onto his cock just the way he pleased. By then Louis had found the perfect angle kneeling on the bed to hit that tender bundle of nerves every time he returned to Harry's body.

And Harry was just a right mess; a steaming puddle of bliss sinking right through the bed, the house foundations into the ground and to the earth's core. He was so hot he felt he would catch his loves on fire, burn them if they didn't touch him. Or maybe even if they did.

"Fuck, _Harry_ -," Zayn cursed suddenly, both hands twisting painfully in his curls to hold his head still as he came, continuing to thrust through until he stopped shuddering.

Harry swallowed as much of Zayn's come as he could, but he was helpless when the rest came gurgling out with Zayn softening dick.

Now Harry was thoroughly wrecked with spit and semen dripping down his face. He licked his lips, trying to coax some of it back in. He sucked his bottom lip under his top row of teeth as Louis went at it, nothing holding him back now that Zayn had finished.

Zayn collapsed on his back on the bed, worn. Harry reached over to his boyfriend, scrambling for something — Zayn noticed, took his hand and held it tightly. He played his role and gave Harry the support he needed.

Louis fulfilled his role as well, pounding into him without a hint of remorse.

"Oh- _oh, Daddy_ ," Harry moaned, now that he was able to. He gripped the sheets as Louis's hips smacked against his thighs over and over again.

"Shit, baby... so good for us," Louis made sure to grit out, voice rough and calculated. Harry felt so close, his eyes clenched and his back arching up into his lover. He could almost taste it- the bitterness of iron on his tongue, the chill of tears sliding down his cheeks, the sharp tug in his lower belly, the icy pleasure coiling in his bones. Harry felt it taking over completely, devouring him in the flames of desire.

"... _please_ ," Harry sobbed, his thighs shaking and his elbows wobbling precariously. His muscles were burning under the pressure and after such a long time in this position Harry was convinced he was only moments away from collapse.

"Use your words, Babe. Tell Daddy what you need," Zayn instructed, still catching his breath. He reached out and grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to raise his head so he could be heard.

"Hm?" Louis leaned in close, lips hovering the nape of his neck, nose brushing over his warm, sweat glazed skin.

"... please, please... touch me, Daddy," Harry begged, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Or death. Whichever came first. His lips fell open when Louis granted his wish, hand snaking down his side and curling around his shaft.

Harry puffed out a long breath, and was sure to be crushing every bone in Zayn's hand, but he needed this. His mind was floating on this unbearable high, but his body couldn't take it. He was just on the brink, teetering on the edge of what he could and couldn't handle and Zayn's firm grip was reeling him back in to safety.

"Shh, My Darling," Louis's husky voice danced along the shell of Harry's ear as one hand held his hip, while the other stroked his cock, pumping him down, twisting around the head, swiping at the little string of precome reforming at his tip until even more came bubbling to the surface.

"M'm..." he hummed, his whole body trembling as he was coaxed closer and closer to that special place.

"Feel good?" Zayn asked, brushing the strewn curls from his flushed face.

Harry's eyes blinked open and he gave Zayn a weak nod, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

"What's that?" He asked, leaned in close and tugged Harry's head back up by his hair. Zayn waited patiently for the correct response.

" _Oh_ _,_ yeah– _yes_ , Daddy," the words tumbling out. He let Zayn kiss him while he got fucked, let him gouge his tongue past parted lips to taste his own release from moments before.

"So messy," Zayn smirked as he pulled away, the wet sound echoing against the walls of their bedroom. When he released his grip, Harry's head dropped down between his shoulders, his neck muscles too exerted to hold it up himself.

Louis's thrusts grew uncoordinated, his breaths quick, sporadic and his movements untimed. Strong hips smacked against Harry's sore bum repeatedly, the amorous sound filling Harry's ears. His thrusts sped and sped and the pleasure was so unbelievably enthralling. Harry clenched his eyes shut, soft, glossy lips falling open as his orgasm overtook him.

Louis thrusted in a few more times and the combination of stimulus to Harry's prostate and Louis's thumb flicking at his wet cockhead before shucking his wrist back up- completely did him over.

" _Daddy_ ," Harry groaned as he came, his poor red cock spurting out a load of come, transparent white streaking up his torso and all over the bedlinen.

Louis came soon after him, swiftly pulling Harry through it before dropping his hand. His sharp teeth dug into Harry's shoulder as he filled the condom, his body tremulous.

There was ringing in his ears. 

He blinked slowly, was hyperaware of his surroundings but barely able to make out the sound of his lover's voice.

Harry collapsed into the mattress the moment he pulled out.

"I know. I love you so much," a voice said, before it was drowned by the sound of neglected lips.

Harry could hear his heart pounding in his head, could sense blood rushing through his overheated body.

A single bead of sweat rolled down his temple as his body was dragged up the bed.

Cautious hands moved sweat slick curls from his face, while another pair worked a warm damp cloth over his body.

Lips pressed to his temple and a body moulded to his back.

His front was cloaked in warmth, another form enveloping him.

Slowly, but surely his corpse was resurfacing.

He was swimming back up for air, returning safe and sound in the arms of his lovers.

"You're amazing, Hazza," Louis mumbled against his forehead.

And he bursted into tears.

He was so happy. Just so warm inside that he couldn't quite contain it. He combusted, all semblance of his composer torn to shreds.

"We love _you_ so much," Zayn whispered in his ear, thumb soothing his knuckles.

And Harry fell asleep the same way he awoke.

Sandwiched between his two lovers.

. . .


	3. uninvited sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **word count** \- 6,264
> 
>  **in this chapter** \- smut. needy Harry. morning sex. vibrators. daddy kink. comeplay [come eating]. love. domestic zourry. domestic zarry. domestic larry. Harry wants a baby. or two. [or five.] mpreg feelings.

 

. . .

The brightness of the room indicated that the rain from yesterday had finally ceased. Uninvited sunlight was creeping in past curtains, cutting through the slats in the blinds. Harry caught a glimpse of the clock on their nightstand. His frown grew even deeper when he saw the time.

Harry closed his tired eyes and held Zayn even tighter. He definitely wasn't ready to get up yet.

On Sundays he normally woke up around nine or ten, made breakfast for his boyfriends and then got to cleaning. Sunday was cleaning day in this household.

Today, Harry thought he would need to do some vacuuming, change the sheets, reminded himself to clean their bathroom (because after a long week and three men it was a disaster) and maybe mow some edges in the yard. It rained all day yesterday, so he'd have to wait until noon or later to start the outside stuff. Zayn would probably have some coursework to do and Louis some 'home-work' (as Harry liked to call it because he shouldn't have to work on his days off but). He probably wouldn't get as much attention today as he'd like. However, that was life.

As the first one awake, Harry was the first to register the events of the previous night.

And so Harry let his mind wander to recall the way they used him, got themselves off with his body. Harry bit his lip, nuzzled his head under Zayn's chin. He was so lucky to have them.

It was Harry's favorite thing about their sex life. The two of them always just  _knew_  what to do with him on nights he needed them to take control. And they delivered the best every time.

He thought about the way Zayn held him down while Louis spanked him, felt heat rise to his cheeks when he remembered their gentle words and encouragements. They were so good to him, always so loving even when Harry wanted them to get rough.

The best part- being between the two men, being fucked by them, having their lust blown eyes focused on him and only him. Heat rose to his cheeks at the memory.

And after- their soft hands caressed his spent body and their praises tugged him back down from where he floated high in the clouds, grounding him right where he needed to be.

Smothered by their love.

It was no surprise that Harry was now hard. He felt his erection poking Zayn in the thigh, and already knew he'd regret turning himself on at God knows what time.

He sighed. 

A predicament.

"Zayn?" Harry whispered, reaching under the covers to find his hand.

And Harry knew Zayn wouldn't want to tend to him at six in the morning. He didn't want to be rude, never wanted to disturb Zayn when he was resting. Harry knew what he was like when he didn't get all the sleep he needed.

"Zaynie," he murmured as he caught hold of Zayn's hand, tugging it gently.

"M'm?" Zayn grunted in his sleep, not exactly responding the way Harry had intended him to.

Harry thought for a moment, was already feeling guilty about being so needy and wondered if Louis would be better suited to help him out.

But no. Harry couldn't rouse Louis on one of his only days off at six, earlier than he even got up on weekdays. Louis worked hard to take care of them and Harry didn't feel like his needs outweighed Louis's comfort. It would be inconsiderate of him.

After much internal debate, Harry decided he would just try to ignore it. He felt Louis plastered to his back, Zayn's chest against his cheek and he wasn't sure the heat  _would_  go away.

He attempted to think about other things, like his plans for the day or maybe dinner ideas, but his mind kept rerouting.

He kept reminding himself of how good it felt to be pounded into; how Louis's hands had gripped onto his hips, tight fingers leaving dark bruises. He reminisced the way Louis's lips felt against his neck, sucking dark love bites into his hypersensitive skin.

Then Harry was pressing his thumb into a hickey on his neck, reveling in the memory.

And there was Zayn-  _God_ , the way he held Harry's head down; pulled him off his cock, then shoving him back like he didn't even matter, like he wasn't even a person--the thought had Harry sweating.

He lived for this reckless desire, amorous passion that made him question who he was. It was completely against Harry's nature to be so wrong; so downright filthy. For some reason, when in bed his mind was separate from his body, when his head was floating on an unspeakable high- a euphoric experience he couldn't even describe- his lovers were taking care of his physical need. It was lewd, should be offensive and probably would be to most people, but Harry could not help himself. He couldn't change who he was and he couldn't run from the thoughts that made him burn with lust. He embraced them, and they only grew more toxic after that.

He bit his bottom lip as the tug in his pelvis got more insistent, felt the guilt in his gut only dissipate when he imagined one of them waking up now, just in time to catch him in the heat of desperation.

And Harry wasn't normally this driven on need, this  _insatiable_ , especially when he was just freshly fucked the night prior. But he couldn't help it.

"Zayn..." Harry pulled at his flaccid hand, as if it were the end of the world.

"Hm?" the sleepy man hummed, long lashes twitching which told Harry he was at least cognizant.

"Please wake up," Harry asked politely, hoping maybe it would ease the guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"... What time is it?" he groggily replied, moving his hand up to rub at his eye.

"Early. Like, really early. I'm sorry," Harry said, chewing his lip as he watched the older man sit up.

"'s'okay," Zayn muttered, clearly lying. He heaved his tired limbs up, shifted to sit with his back against the headboard.

"I just... I  _need_ you," Harry whined, petulantly, eagerly crawling into his lap. Zayn was still waking up, blinking quickly to adjust to the light of the room. Harry was already mouthing at his throat, grinding his hips down to try and get his boyfriend going.

"What's gotten you all worked up?" Zayn mumbled, a tender hand stroking down his back, tracing the bumps of his spine. Harry just whined again.

He wanted some  _attention_. He wanted Zayn to indulge in him. He just wanted Zayn to touch him a little, maybe kiss his neck the way he liked, put a few of those fingers inside of him. It wasn't too much to crave even at the crack of dawn.

"Was... thinking about, last night," Harry murmured against his neck between kisses. His big hands went up to cradle Zayn's sharp jaw, nudged his nose at Zayn's stubble as his lips continued to work.

"Ah," Zayn sighed fondly, both hands smoothing down his sides to hold his waist. ' _Ah_ ' ? Harry wasn't sure what 'ah' meant. He just kept grinding, slowly but surely hoping to pique Zayn's interest.

" _Zayn_ ," he complained, keeping his voice at a whisper in mind of Louis. "... _fuck me_ ," Harry sighed exasperatedly.

Zayn was only half hard, clearly, not as in the mood. He just let Harry grind in his lap, maybe to let him get himself off. But that wasn't  _enough_.

And Harry tried his best to please his men. It wasn't always Harry who needed looking after when it came to sex. Although that was a big (and Harry's favorite) part of it, Harry also had the responsibility to make them feel good in every aspect. He never liked it when either of them were wound up without release. He did all he could to make sure that didn't happen.

When Lou was in the mood, Harry was the first to drop to his knees to deep throat him. When Zayn came home and couldn't keep his hands off of Harry, he stopped what he was doing to please him. He loved having two beautiful men who would take him to bed and ravish him. He most certainly didn't mind.

"Babe," Zayn stopped him, tapping his hip.

Harry frowned.

"Why don't you go and get your vibe," Zayn told him. Harry instantly felt a jolt of excitement surge through him.

He nodded, clambered off of Zayn's lap and went into their closet searching for his box of toys. He reached up to the top shelf, pulled it down and rummaged through it. Once he found his vibrator, the one he knew Zayn had been referring to (and made sure it had enough battery power) he put away his things and returned to the bed.

Louis was slowly waking by the time he came back. Zayn must have gotten him up. The two were talking quietly, a smile on the eldest's face (which was rare, first thing in the God forsaken morning).

Louis's silver ring glimmered in the sunlight from where his fingers were, tangled with Zayn's. Harry almost wanted to forget the burning sensation bobbing between his thighs. They were so pretty there, and he wanted to savor the moment; keep it uninterrupted forever.

"Good morning," Louis said to Harry as he climbed back into bed between the two.

Zayn reluctantly pulled his hand away from Louis's so that Harry could have a place as well.

"Hey, Lou," Harry smiled, his cheeks pink. He liked it best when both Louis and Zayn touched him together. For some reason, it felt right, that way. It felt natural for the three of them to be with each other, and when one of them wasn't, Harry felt a hollowness inside.

"I don't know what gets you going so early in the morning," Louis laughed tiredly, sitting up. Harry smiled sheepishly, embarrassment coloring his face. He didn't mean to be so needy all the time.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, shrugging. Louis shook his head, leaned in to kiss him.

"It's alright, baby. We love you for it," he reassured the youngest. Like always, when their lips locked, Louis took the reigns. With one hand flat against Harry's chest, Louis nudged him back, encouraging him to lay down.

Zayn pushed away the covers, then scooted up to rest his back against the headboard.

Harry got comfortable against the sheets. He was in the center of the bed, just enough space above him for Zayn to get situated and enough below him for Louis.

Harry glanced up toward the ceiling and saw Zayn staring down at him. The older man was sat criss-crossed, his hands gentle as he carded through Harry's long hair.

Harry felt butterflies in his tummy when his gaze dropped down and he saw Louis pushing his legs up by the backs of his thighs so the soles of his feet were flat on the mattress.

"Zayn?" Louis called him, peering up from between Harry's thighs.

"Yeah," he responded from above Harry. The youngest looked up at Zayn.

"Could you grab the lube, Dear," Louis said, nodding toward the nightstand. Zayn reached over and got it, before reaching across Harry's body to hand it to Louis. Harry just laid there patiently, knowing the best was yet to come.

"Harry," Louis addressed him next, while his hand petted his thigh.

"Yes," he answered, sweetly.

"May I have that, Sweetheart?" Louis asked, referring to the slender bubblegum pink vibrator that was still in Harry's possession. Harry smiled, dopily, nodded and handed Louis his toy. Louis smiled up at Zayn, a devious glint in his eye.

Harry didn't always fall away from reality when they were doing sexual things. He sometimes just wanted to feel loved, and have his two lovers show him that simply because. It wasn't like Harry would die if they didn't touch him. Although, sometimes it really seemed that way.

Louis uncapped the lube, smeared a dollop onto his first two fingers before he closed the bottle. Harry stared down his chest, watched the way his body rose and fell in anticipation. He felt Zayn above him, kissing his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. There was no way Harry couldn't feel loved between the two men who dropped everything to focus on him.

Louis kissed the inside of his thigh as his two fingers nudged past his stretched rim, gently pumping them in and out. Harry closed his eyes, focused on the feeling as Louis worked them inside.

Harry loved getting fingered; loved the times where they'd take baths together, and he'd throw his head back against Zayn's shoulder as they both worked a couple of fingers into him, shush his soft whimpers while his thighs quivered with pleasure.

The thought alone made Harry groan. He opened his now glazed eyes, looked down to see the concentration in Louis's brow as he drove his fingers into him. When Louis crooked them up at the knuckle, Harry shivered.

" _Oh_ ," he breathed, his chest sagging into the bed. Zayn kissed his forehead, humming against his rosy skin to keep him there; to make sure he stayed with them.

Louis didn't really need to finger him much right now. Maybe just to be sure he was ready, but. Honestly Harry was thoroughly prepared the night prior and still stretched enough from taking Louis's cock. As Louis insistently rubbed his fingers against that special place deep inside, he knew it was more for his own pleasure than for Harry's. Because Louis loved playing with Harry just as much as Harry loved being played with.

Harry splayed his legs open wider, trying to get more and more, but Louis was having too much fun. Louis thrusted his fingers in a little faster, the squelching sound of the lube the only other echoing in the quiet room besides Harry's heavy breathing.

"You're so beautiful," Zayn whispered in his ear, golden brown eyes roaming Harry's blushing torso.

Harry just whimpered, his senses being attacked from all sides. Zayn's voice placated him when he started to arched into Louis's touch, calming his instinct to chase the sensuality.

"Good boy," He murmured, one hand sneaking down to pinch his right nipple as a reward.

Harry was getting more and more worked up by the second. Every time Louis pulled his fingers out he keened, just knowing the pleasure he'd feel once he worked them back inside.

The feeling, as always, was fleeting. As soon as Harry began groaning louder, sucking in hot gasps while his cock twitched against his belly, Louis removed his fingers.

Harry exhaled heavily, disappointed. It wasn't like he actually expected to come so soon.

Harry looked up at Zayn as Louis slicked up his vibrator. Zayn just smiled at him, before leaning in upside down and pecking him on the lips.

Harry giggled softly, dimples protruding. Zayn pinched his cheek before he leaned back once more, smoothing his hands over Harry's shoulders.

"You ready, baby?" Louis asked from between his thighs, positioning the tip of the toy at his entrance.

Harry nodded with glassy eyes, biting his bottom lip.

And with that, Louis began to carefully slide the cool device inside of him, taking his time to make sure he didn't cause Harry any pain.

"There you go. Just like that," Zayn mumbled against his hair. He rubbed both sets of fingers over Harry's nipples, a sure distraction of the tension on his sore bum.

Harry looked down his torso to see Louis gazing back, watching him to see if he was experiencing any discomfort. Harry felt his chest burn in adoration for his men.

"Love you. I-I love you both so much." Harry stammered, quickly glancing between the two.

"Shh, baby. We know," Louis told him, kissing up the inside of his milky thigh.

"We love you too," Zayn told him, petting his hair. Harry swallowed hard, shivered as Louis sucked a bruise into his leg.

When Harry told Louis he was alright, that he could take it, Louis slowly started pulling the vibrator out, only to quickly slam it right back in.

Harry moaned, softly, hips jerking, neglected cock straining flat against his tummy.

Zayn's fingers embraced Harry's wrist, thumb pressing against his pulse point to feel the way his heart raced.

Louis fucked it in and out of his hole a couple of times, watching his every move as he adjusted to the intrusion. Harry clenched his eyes shut, groaning in anticipation. He was already so ecstatic and he couldn't even fathom how it would feel once Louis turned the device on.

"Gonna make you feel so good," Zayn said, gently tugging his wrists to either side of his head. Harry glanced up, then down, wondering what they were going to do to him.

"Be a good boy for us?" Louis asked, pulling the vibe out again, watching Harry for an answer.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his voice withering away.

Then Louis pushed the slick vibrator back into his heat, kept nudging it deeper and deeper, all the way until his knuckles brushed Harry's sensitive rim.

Harry moaned lowly, throwing his head back the moment Louis twisted the end and the toy came buzzing to life.

" _Daddy_ ," Harry whimpered, overwhelmed. His whole body trembled as Louis moved the vibrator inside of him.

He lost his breath when Louis nudged the toy up, his wrist moving in tight circles as the tip vibrated softly right against his spot.

Harry whined, squeezed his eyes shut. "Such a good boy," Zayn hummed as he secured Harry's wrists to the bed.

"Feel good?" Louis taunted, fucking the vibrator even deeper. Harry's pretty lips dropped open, his hips rocking into each thrust.

Harry just whined again, long and low.

"Couldn't hear you, Love," Zayn teased, his lips against Harry's forehead.

"Oh,  _Daddy_ -" Harry moaned, his fingers curling as he desperately seeked some sort of control.

"What's that?" Louis shoved the device in again, pushing it into Harry's sweet spot and holding it there.

"Yes- _oh_ , ye-yes, Daddy," Harry croaked out, couldn't even hear himself anymore. It was all white noise. He was drowning in euphoria, his body pining for so much more of what he knew he couldn't handle.

Harry's heart pounded against his ribcage as Louis started fucking him again; turned the speed up a notch. All the while he completely ignored Harry's swollen red cock.

And Harry was tender inside. He felt like all the fun they had last night was making this that much more intense-the sensation he felt each time Louis fucked him was better than anything.

Harry was burning up; his whole body a bright red. A few tears welled in his eyes as Louis continued to thrust in, his wrist moving in slow, tantalizing strokes.

Harry felt right on the edge, his toes curling and his back arching as the peak of his erraticism approached-

And was stolen from him, when Louis extracted the toy from his hole.

"Calm down...baby. You're all worked up, huh?" Louis taunted, his lips pressing over Harry's taint.

"Daddy...  _please_ ," Harry cried, his chest rising and falling so rapidly.

"Now, now... don't beg, Love," Louis tutted, circling his wet pink rim with the buzzing tip, his other hand smoothing across Harry's tense lower abdomen.

"Daddy.  _Please_ -let me come," Harry begged anyway, panting hard between each word.

Zayn took both of his wrists in one hand and held them firmly above his head, used his now free hand to tweak his puffy nipples.

Harry groaned, his legs shaking as Louis worked the toy back into him, fucking him nice and slow.

"We'll let you come baby..." Zayn assured him, glancing down to Louis. Harry couldn't even register what was happening. He just sobbed; cool tears sliding down his face.

He put up a weak fight with Zayn, tugging against his restraints as more of a plea than a threat, but Zayn put more pressure on his hands and he stopped.

"Be good and Daddy will let you come, okay?" Louis bargained once he noticed Harry straining against Zayn's hold.

"Relax," Zayn kissed his glistening skin, a promise that they would take good care of him.

"Will you be good, Harry?" Louis asked, as he started to push the toy back in.

"Yes, Daddy,"

And that was all it took, really.

Harry choked on his own breath, his knees buckling together as Louis pumped the vibe in and out. This time, his rhythm grew steadily faster as Harry got closer to his climax.

He was getting even closer; his heart beating wildly- his chest expanding and his body collapsing at record speed.

Harry cried out as he felt those familiar cold tingles in his lower belly, the heat of his orgasm approaching so fast. He was sweating so hard, his lips constantly agape and his brow pulled taut as he anticipated that final buzz to push him over the edge.

"Daddy," Harry gasped. His chin pressed to the dip of his collarbones as his eyes squeezed even tighter. His toes curled in the sheets as Louis rubbed the vibe over his prostate that final time on the highest setting, effectively hurling him to his peak.

Harry's engorged cock stood high on his abdomen, white stripes jetting out the head and streaking all over his tummy.

He rocked slowly against the toy's vibrations as Zayn and Louis counted to ten, riding out his high. Then the toy was removed and switched off.

Harry was still shuddering with the aftershocks a good five minutes later. All he could do was breathe as his men moved around, cleaning up and putting things away.

He kept his eyes closed as a hand dipped through the mess on his chest, brought three fingers to his lips and tapped them there.

Without a thought, Harry parted his lips compliantly, greedily sucked the fingers into his mouth. He hummed at the salty, bitter tang, felt it was a comfort in his hazy post-sex state.

"How's it taste?" A voice asked, and Harry was still too bleary to key in on the source.

"Good," he mumbled, licking his lips to chase the taste.

"... more please," he asked, parting his lips again when more of his own come was shoveled from his torso and dipped into his mouth.

He cleaned the fingers, smiling when he finally opened his eyes to see Louis sitting on the bed beside him, one hand trailing through the transparent traces on his body.

"Thank you," Harry looked up at Zayn, then over to Louis.

"Don't thank us, Angel. Let's just go back to bed," Louis suggested, rubbing his eye with his other hand. Harry nodded contentedly, agreeing. Zayn yawned as he fed Harry the rest of his come. Harry had single-handedly made a mess and it was his job to clean it up. Louis regathered the sheets from where they'd been tossed to the end of their bed.

Harry settled himself in the middle as always, before the other two positioned themselves in their respective places.

Then the three lovers slept for two more hours before waking up and starting the day.

. . .

At 9, Harry rolled out of bed to take a shower and let the other men sleep an extra hour. He didn't normally get sex twice in the weekend because they were both knackered, but as always, Louis and Zayn took care of his needs. Harry loved them so, so much for that.

He shaved the little edges of stubble around his chin and put his wet hair into a bun before he exited the bathroom to start working.

Harry had always been very domestic. When he was younger he'd always want to help his mum out with the dishes or learn how to cook all those delicious meals. He started doing his own laundry when he was eight years old and not because his mother made him. He'd had hopes of being married and having a family ever since he was little, and it was a priority of his to learn to be the best husband for his spouse(s).

The first thing Harry did was unloaded the dishwasher. He put three plates on the table, then the rest into the cupboard and the glasses and bowls in their respective locations.

Brunch was made after that. He put one of those spinach and feta cheese pizzas into the oven and extracted his blender from the cabinet under the island stove. Louis bought it for him last Christmas so he could make smoothies and protein shakes.

He took out his frozen strawberries, two cans of diced pineapples and some of that tropical fruit juice from the fridge. He added the ingredients and mixed them up.

Harry set the table and gave each seat a glass of the fruit smoothie. When the pizza was done, he cut it into eight slices, gave Louis and Zayn three pieces and himself two.

When his boyfriends emerged from their bedroom with shower flat hair and pink skin, Harry smiled and greeted them both with a sweet kiss.

They sat at the table and ate together, then went their separate ways for the day.

Harry put the dishes in the dishwasher, then went to their bedroom to strip the sheets off of their bed. He tossed them into the wash, left the duvet on the floor for the next load.

Louis was in his office, making calls and typing on his laptop from what Harry could see through the window.

Zayn was sitting on their sofa, his own computer in his lap as he did his school work. Harry sighed, as he went back to the kitchen to grab his phone.

He kissed Zayn's bald head on his way out of the room again, smiling fondly.

He went into the bathroom, got started taking out the sponge and the disinfectant cleaner from under the sink, then started clearing everything from the countertop.

As Harry started to work, he couldn't help but think about how little life would change if he were a married man. He was already the most domestic one in the house. Zayn and Louis worked and paid the bills. The three had already bought a nice house and two cars together and Harry didn't really know what was dividing them from that lifestyle.

Harry  _really_  wanted to get married. Was that so wrong? He didn't think so. It was appropriate at this age and at this level of their relationship.

The three of them had rings, similar to promise rings because they each agreed to wanting to make the commitment, but didn't feel as though they'd qualify for the whole 'marriage' concept. 'Marriage' made things complicated.

Louis's mother was angry with him about it. He was very serious about this relationship, and she most definitely wasn't a fan of his devotion. She had never truly been accepting of him when he came out to his parents as gay, let alone when he told them he was moving in with his boyfriends.

And Zayn's parents didn't even know. He was convinced they would hate him and would never look at him again. He was terrified to talk to even his sisters about his love life, in fear of their disapproval. Harry knew it was because he didn't want what had happened to Louis to happen to him. They were his family for Christ sakes. They were the only people on the planet who were  _supposed to_  love and accept him for who he was regardless of any other factors.

Harry's mum was probably the best example of that. She was the only one to accept her son's lifestyle. Harry's stepfather was hesitant at first, but eventually realized that there wasn't much he could do to change him. Harry's mother and sister were still very much a part of his life. He sometimes felt guilty about it, when talking on the phone with his mum about three of them, gushing over their love and talking about plans for the future because he knew his men could never have the luxury.

And Harry wanted to get married to them. He wanted it more than ever to finally start that life he'd always dreamed of as a boy. Harry wanted a lot of things. Like, children. He wanted lots of children. Louis often told him they would have to wait a few more years before they had the financial stability to support a family. Harry wanted a big family.

He swept and mopped the bathroom floor, then scrubbed the shower and the toilet before calling it quits.

He took a break around noon, went to the kitchen and got himself a snack.

He sat on the couch beside Zayn as he peeled his banana. The older man put an arm over his shoulders as he read his article.

"What do you want for dinner?" Harry asked his partner as he broke off the end of his banana and placed it on his tongue.

"Um... not sure, babe. What is there to eat?" Zayn asked, distracted.

"We have sauce and pasta. I could make lasagna. I think. I'll have to look up a recipe. I bought some kale last week. 'Should probably eat that up before it spoils," Harry mused, scratching the side of his neck. He continued to eat his fruit, snuggling closer into Zayn's touch.

"'Sounds good," he replied, eyes roaming the lit screen.

"Oh. Could you take me to the bank on Wednesday?" Harry asked the older man.

"Sure. What for?" Zayn nodded, stroking his knuckles down Harry's arm.

"I think my mum put some money into my account. I'll call her tomorrow, but." Harry breathed, took another bite of the banana.

They were already pretty married, in every aspect of the word.

And Harry did know they would never really be able to 'get married'. Their love was illegal. But he did want to at least have a ceremony to commemorate their love for one another.

Harry sighed, as he laid the empty banana peel on his leg. He looked at his left hand, turned the ring around his finger in deep thoughts of what he wanted.

Zayn seemed to notice from beside him and slid his arm further down. Harry grabbed Zayn's hand in his, comparing their two rings.

He very well remembered the day Louis and Zayn had taken him to the jewelry store, let him pick out the design. Harry had been nervous of course, because, well. They were like engagement rings. They were foreshadowing of the future they would have together; share together. 

Harry kissed Zayn's cheek, and for another few moments, sat with him as he worked.

Then he got back to his own work.

. . .

"How many children do you want?" Harry asked, fluffing the pillow under his head. Louis glanced at him from where he sat on his side of the bed, looking at his phone.

"I don't know. Two or three, maybe. Three is a safe number," Louis suggested.

Harry sighed, thoughtfully rubbing his hand up and down Louis's thigh.

"... I want more than that," Harry mumbled, softly.

Zayn was sleeping peacefully beside them, knocked out as soon as he had a tummy full of lasagna. He had to be at the hospital early tomorrow, so Harry let him rest right after dinner (although he didn't really like him to sleep right after he ate).

"Well how many more do you want baby?" Louis chuckled, reaching over to card his hand through Harry's soft curls.

"Five... or, so," Harry murmured, shyly. He was used to being made fun of by Louis for his wishes. Zayn didn't really express much of an opinion, but Louis said that was because he was too young to want kids. Harry sure hoped that wasn't the case.

"Hope you aren't set on that number," Louis snickered, blunt fingernails lightly scratching at Harry's scalp.

" _Lou_ ," Harry whined, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hazza, but I really don't think financially, we could support that many kids," Louis said, gently.

Harry just whined again, rubbing his face against the outside of Louis's right thigh.

"I'm serious, baby. Maybe one day. If I ever get promoted," Louis laughed bitterly, pitying himself.

Harry frowned, before quickly sitting up to look Louis in the eye.  
"What if I got a job?"

Harry really,  _really_  wanted babies. It was tied with his desire to get married. He wanted tons of little babies; a houseful to cuddle with and to kiss and to love and to hold. He wanted to have a mini Louis and a mini Zayn running around, precocious and loud and getting into mischief together like their fathers. Harry wanted to feed them dinosaur shaped nuggets and clothe them in tiny sneakers and coats and little hats to shield them from the bitter cold. He wanted someone to take care of, to raise, and to teach right from wrong.

It was a part of his dream. Harry would do anything to make his dreams come true.

"Then who would stay home to watch them?" Louis inquired, shaking his head because surely, that wouldn't work.

"I mean... maybe it would help if I worked and we saved up. Like a baby fund? We put some money in every month to help us out if our finances are what's holding us back," Harry suggested, hopefully.

"Harry... it costs a lot of money to look after children. It's a lifetime commitment. Not like buying a house or a car. Love, we'd need food and clothes and insurance for every child we have, and five? I'm sorry, baby, but-that's just too much," Louis sensibly said, rubbing a hand over the tenseness in Harry's back.

Harry sighed, laying back down on his side and resting his head on his pillow. Louis was no fun at all.

And sometimes Harry wished life wasn't so hard. He wished the circumstances dealt were more permitting of the things he wanted.

Here in bed with his two men, one of which passed out prior to a long day of hard work and the other carefully crushing his dreams, Harry felt that sting in his chest more than ever.

He wouldn't trade the life he had now for the world. He loved everything about Louis and Zayn, loved that they were sustaining themselves through their intricate dynamic. Harry loved that they had money to spend, but he didn't like the part of that where he wasn't allowed to have all the babies he wanted because of the "long term financial deficit" they could potentially fall into.

Curse Louis and his marketing job which taught him so many skills in accounting (even if it helped them because Louis did the taxes and made a lot of important decisions that saved them lots of money) because Harry wanted his babies and he wasn't getting them.

It wouldn't be like that if Harry were able to conceive. Up to this point, with the amount of hot sex the three had every weekend, he would have probably gotten pregnant a long,  _long_  time ago. Double the chances. Hell, they'd probably have  _way_  more than five kids by now.

"... I wish I could get pregnant," Harry grumbled into his pillow.

Louis hummed, as he looked at his phone. 

"I don't know... maybe it'd be cool. Like, to be able to make a baby," Harry thought, combing a hand through his own dark locks.

Louis didn't really say much. He was clearly occupied.

But now that Harry was truly thinking about it, he had to admit it would be really sweet. He could imagine Zayn and Louis, the two wonderful men he trusted and adored with all of his heart, mind, and soul, making love to him, embracing his body with the clear intention of getting him pregnant. Harry felt warm and bubbly in his stomach thinking about it. How beautiful it would be to be able to conceive, to be able to house a life inside of him. A little life that their love created. 

"It would be cool to be pregnant, don't you think?" Harry briefly looked at Louis to see his concentrated brow. He turned onto his back, stared up at the ceiling.

It would be nice, Harry imagined. Nine months of hard work spent carrying a beautiful baby, (or maybe two - twins ran in Louis's blood) in order to bring them into the world. Harry knew that would be such an incredible thing. The creation and birth of a human being had always been fascinating to Harry. He could imagine getting bigger and rounder, filled with their child. He could see it, almost feel it as if it were a part of the future--  _their future_. Together.

"I think I'd like it," Harry pondered as he stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly rubbing a hand over his tummy.

He yawned after a while, decided to call it a night when his gaze caught the time on the bedside digital clock.

He pulled the sheets up over his body, while encouraging Louis to do the same soon.

Little did Harry know, as he laid his pretty head to rest that night, that Louis had indeed been listening, and had heard every last word from his rambling rosy lips.

The elder man simply filed those thoughts for later, though. 

. . .


	4. warm water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **word count** \- 9,103
> 
>  **in this chapter** \- zourry domesticity. Harry wants to get married. zouis double penetration. overstimulation. multiple orgasms. unsafe sex. subspace. belly bulging. pregnancy kink. [ i probably went OD wit this but. soz. ]

. . .

The nine to five schedule was drab. Louis woke up every week day at seven, got dressed, packed all of his office necessities, then proceeded to load them into his car.

On Mondays, Zayn was already dressed and sitting at the dining table, chewing on dry cereal and sipping a glass of orange juice.

And lovely Harry was in the kitchen, packing lunch for his boyfriends.

Zayn was always out first, shucked his coat on at the door and left the house. He was distracted in the morning, never felt like he got enough rest the previous night. Harry would chase him down the driveway to give him his lunch, panting heavily as he reached the car. Zayn would apologize and thank him, lean out the window to kiss him sweetly before waving his final goodbyes.

As for breakfast, Louis was always running late and often skipped the most important meal (much to Harry's displeasure). He would scurry into the kitchen at the last possible second, keys jangling in his left hand as he traded a kiss for his packed lunch.

Harry would watch him leave from the window in their living room, a deep pout in his lower lip as his men left him for a long day.

Then Harry would eat his own breakfast in the sunroom, silence engulfing the home as a comfortable reminder.

Harry would hum as he did the dishes, scrub his pretty hands raw on stained pots and pans the dishwasher hadn't stood a chance against.

After he cleaned the kitchen, he would head back into their bedroom to fold some laundry, hang up some of the new clothes they'd bought on Saturday.

He obviously got a bit distracted, being all alone, left to his own devices amongst a pile of new clothes and all these outfits yet to be concocted.

So a good hour later Harry was still trying things on, looking at his body in the full length mirror they had mounted on the back of the wardrobe door.

He tried on his new pair of jeans, turned around and admired the way they hugged his frame. They made his legs look really good, he thought.

And Harry didn't spend that much time focusing on his body. He tried not to, anyway. But he was always very self aware.

Louis sometimes teased Harry about being a health freak, but he just wanted to take care of himself, is all. He cooked wholesome meals, checked the nutrition facts on everything in the grocery store before purchasing. He went for a jog around the block everyday while they were out. He also visited the gym a few times a week, sometimes convinced Zayn to come with him. It was just important to him. He wanted to stay around as long as possible; make the most out of his years on Earth.

In the gym he didn't always do squats and lunges. He tried not to focus on the long term result of the way his body would become, but it was certainly a motivation.

He did like to keep his body a particular way, and couldn't deny he liked the attention his men gave him for it. He knew they would always love him unconditionally no matter what he looked like. Louis and Zayn told him he was beautiful first, and the six pack came after.

It definitely made their sex life hotter. Harry was flexible, could support his own weight for long periods of time and the burn in his muscles was always something he looked forward to. Harry loved feeling worn out after sex, and so it pushed him to try new things, venture out onto uncharted terrain just to seek out the invigorating unknown, the thrill of uncertainty. It got him hot. So what?

Harry had two big hands on his toned behind, feeling the flesh through his new jeans when his cell phone rang.

He plopped down on their king sized mattress amidst the several piles of his new clothing, quickly snatched his phone from its charger on the night table.

He saw that it was his mother, a bubble of joy erupting from his chest as he answered the call.

"Hey, Mum," Harry smiled, waiting to hear her sweet, gentle voice.

"Hello, Dear." Anne said into the speaker.

"I was meaning to call you," Harry said, pulling at his bottom lip.

"I'm sure you were. Both of us are home all day on Mondays and I'm the one who has to track  _you_  down," the woman teased him, playing the victim as always.

"Mummy, no. I really was going to call. You know how lonely I get during the day," Harry frowned, though he knew she was only joking.

"I know, just teasing, Baby," she chuckled, sounded like water was running in the background.

Harry knew his mother was always working around their house. Growing up it was a pattern he noticed. Even if nothing was dirty she was still cleaning.

It was most definitely where he got the innate need to always have his hands moving, resolving imbalance, fixing something that was broken or neatening the chaos of their home.

"Are you washing dishes?" Harry asked, laying his back flat against the bed.

"Peeling cucumbers actually," Harry could see her smile behind his eyelids.

It had been a while since he'd visited. He missed his mother some days, longed for her advice and her gentle laughter and soft touch. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like if he didn't have her.

"Miss you," he notified her, voice low and sincere.

"I miss you too, Sweetheart," she said.

Harry sighed. Moving out had been strange. He had only been seventeen at the time, young and head over heels for two handsome boys who were ready to venture out, and earn a place for themselves in the world.

Harry was just hopeful, and although sad to have to leave his mother and family, realized that the day would have to come eventually. If not painful then, painful later. It was less painful now, though. It sort of felt like a dull ache these days. Harry was used to it.

"So," she started, some rattling audible. Harry listened.

"... how are the husbands?"

" _Mum_ ," Harry blushed, groaning into the phone. "They aren't my husbands,"

"Practically are, anyway. Fine, then. How are your boyfriends?" Anne rephrased.

"They're good. Fine." Harry replied, thinking. They were doing alright. Everyone was healthy and happy. Bills were being paid every months and needs were being met. Harry couldn't complain.

"And how are you?"

Harry exhaled, playing his hand through the mess of curls splayed across his forehead.

"... I'm good. They're taking care of me. I'm taking care of them. Nothing is wrong at all. We're all healthy and happy," Harry pondered.

"But ..." Anne suggested, as always, knowing her son better than he even knew himself.

"'But' what?" Harry asked, seemingly oblivious.

"What's on your mind?" his mum asked, with a heavy sigh.

Harry sucked at his teeth, fascinated at how she always seemed to know. It wasn't fair.

"...I  _want_  them to be my husbands," Harry muttered.

It had been that way for awhile, now. Anne knew. Harry had talked to her before, that Saturday afternoon the three came back from ordering their rings. Harry had asked her what she thought of his idea and as always, she supported him.

"I know you do, Baby Boy," she murmured, kindly. Harry turned onto his side.

"I just, nothing too major, you know? Considering the way we live now. I just worry that Louis and Zayn think the promise rings are enough." Harry said, concernedly.

"Well, you know they might not want to get married, Harry,"

"But  _I_  want to get married," Harry whined.

Anne laughed lightly, considerate of his genuine feelings.

"I only mean like, a wedding. Or something. I know we can't actually get married," Harry grumbled, picking at a long strand of his hair.

"Thats's what I mean, Sweetie. Have you asked them? They might not want to have a ceremony," she sensibly said. Harry sighed theatrically.

"No, Mum. I'd like to think I don't have to. It's what you do when you're in love. You have a wedding. You commit yourselves to each other," Harry mumbled against the sheets. He really hoped Zayn and Louis weren't content with an unspoken understanding.

This was so serious to him. Their relationship was it. It sealed the deal. Harry wanted to know for sure that there wasn't anything holding them back. That all three of them felt the same searing passion.

"Why don't you sit down and discuss it? You have to communicate. You know they love you and I'm sure they'll understand if you just talk,"

"I don't know," Harry breathed.

"But you have to take into consideration the factors that could be hindering them," his mother wisely reminded him.

Which, Harry also knew. The fact that Zayn and Louis were both very hesitant to talk about their families was a great obstruction. Harry knew the kind of wedding he wanted; with friends relatives. He wanted to share his love with the world. Harry wasn't ashamed.

But sadly, that wasn't universal in their home.

Harry had heard Zayn lie before. Harry had laid beside his naked body in their bed, still bathed in the afterglow while he spoke on the phone with his father, promised him he was alone.

He had heard Louis cry before. Harry never brought it up when he was in the worst fits of rage, just listened from a safe distance in the kitchen as the oldest man locked himself in his office to be alone.

Harry felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it; the pain their own families put them through (some without even realizing). It hurt all of them, mutually. Harry just wished there was something he could to do.

Because they were his men. Zayn and Louis weren't perfect, but they were his. Harry loved them so much it hurt. It was absolutely agonizing that their love was frowned upon in society.

Harry wanted nothing more than to change that.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "I know,"

. . .

The week went on and Harry tried his best to top thinking about it. He knew how badly he wanted to be tied down. It was one need that wasn't being met. It was his desire, but he didn't speak up. He wasn't exactly sure how to.

It was Saturday again.

And they still hadn't talked about it yet. Harry knew how hard it would be to get their attention and to hold it, especially on such a sensitive topic.

So Harry was postponing it. For multifarious reasons. He was afraid of the response he might receive if he asked. He was almost certain they would tell him no.

It was like how Harry wanted children. Sure he was twenty-one, still relatively young. But he wanted it so badly. And Louis just denied him that wish.

Harry wasn't used to being told no. Usually Zayn and Lou would do anything to please the youngest.

Honestly, though, Harry could take no for an answer if he needed to. He just really wanted their answer to be yes. He decided to just keep his mouth shut about it.

Because, well. They loved him. And Harry loved them. It was something, as a triple, they would get around to eventually, but it wasn't something he needed to press. He was very aware of their thoughts and feelings and knew how hard it would be for them to talk about it. Maybe one day his wish would come true, but for now, Harry had to learn to take a step back and calm down. The world didn't just revolve around him (though it often seemed like that because they treated him like the Prince of the house and Harry hoped that much never changed as long as he lived).

When Harry came out of the shower that Saturday morning Louis and Zayn were laid in bed, talking.

Zayn had his head nestled in the crook of Louis's neck, hand stroking down the center of his steadily rising chest. 

After admiring their beauty from the doorway, Harry joined them easily. He climbed onto the bed, sat down on criss-crossed legs in front of them not to jostle their comfortable placement.

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" Harry asked curiously, desperate to be included in their conversation.

"Nothing, just... tonight," Louis said, nonchalantly. Harry frowned, a shy smile playing at his lips. He knew what that meant, in a way.

"What about tonight?" Harry asked, as if they were talking about something mundane, like, the weather.

"Lou has a suggestion," Zayn was quick to say, his voice muffled against Louis's neck. Louis just smiled, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips. The oldest man endearingly rubbed his flat hand over Zayn's shoulder blades, calming him.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling left out as he glanced between the two. They were always like this. 

"I was just thinking... it's been a while since we tried it. I don't know. If you don't want to then-"

"Try what?" Harry impatiently asked, confused and concerned and just fuming.

Zayn sighed, hid further into Louis's embrace. Harry sort of knew what they were referring to. He wasn't a very big fan of it since the last time they tried it.

Louis swallowed, with his opposite hand combing through his limp fringe he parted his lips to speak.

"We want to try... well, I want us to try to double penetrate you," Louis said gently, his hand falling to his side.

Harry gulped. And there wasn't anything wrong with that. Honest. Harry had seen porn and knew for sure it was possible, just. He wasn't sure it was possible for  _them_.

They had tried to a few times before, but they couldn't quite figure it out. Harry always got so nervous about it and his body wasn't relaxed enough to take them both. He got really tense and, dare he say it- scared. It  _was_  scary.

But just like Harry had needs, Louis and Zayn also had things that they wanted to do and try in bed. It was only fair that Harry indulge in them as well. He loved them and would do anything to please them. Physically, though. Harry wasn't too confident he could follow through.

"Oh, okay," Harry nodded, as if he was all for it (he wasn't).

"You don't have to, baby. You can say no if you don't feel like it or," Louis trailed, raising his eyebrows at Harry. His smaller hand reached out and connected with Harry's big bear paw.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, I want to. 'Want to do that. For you," Harry looked at his men through eyes of love. He didn't think about the fear, or anxiety he would feel all day just pondering what was to come. He chose to see the two men he loved and trusted more than enough to let them try anything.

"But you know the rules," Zayn sat upright as soon as Harry flipped his hand to hold Louis's. Harry looked at his boyfriend.

"If something is too much for you, you can always stop us, okay? Even if we're not exactly... ourselves. You can always tell us to stop." Zayn insisted, threading some fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry hummed in understanding. Louis made a noise of disapproval, piping up as well.

"... and don't feel like you can't say anything because you don't want to disappoint us or something. We love you." Louis said, seriously with a squeeze to Harry's hand. Harry blushed.

"... and we'll still love you if you word out," Zayn finished for him, thumb stroking the sensitive skin behind Harrys's ear. Harry keened, back to squirming under their undivided attention.

"Got that?" Louis asked, inching closer to him. Harry nodded, staring at the fond glimmer in the iris of Zayn's eye.

"Can we hear a sentence baby?" Louis murmured as he cradled Harry's hand, pressing his lips to the back of it.

"Yeah, I got it," Harry smiled, dopily. Zayn chuckled lightly, thinking he was the cutest thing to ever exist. Louis probably felt the same. And that was why Harry loved them so much.

. . .

When the sun had set and the lights to the house flicked off, Louis and Zayn guided Harry into their master bedroom once again.

Harry always got like this before they tried something risky; he clammed up. He wanted to take another shower, said he wanted to relax and mentally prepare himself. (maybe, a bit of stalling)

But Louis insisted that they have a bath together. They had a nice big jacuzzi sized tub in their bathroom, separate from their shower. They often climbed in there together on Saturday evenings as part of the aftercare to a particularly intense scene, or just when work stress and life in general was just about enough to have them pulling their hair out at the roots.

Harry sat between Louis and Zayn, let his older men wash his body for him.

It was the most relaxing thing Harry could look forward to at the end of a long week; nights the they waded in the warm water until their skin pruned and the water turned to ice.

Harry let his back melt into Zayn's front as Louis's attentive hands lathered shampoo through his locks.

He exhaled, let his eyes drift shut. Harry knew it was so important to stay in the right headspace tonight. He had to have a pure mindset, open, relaxed-calm. He had to stay calm tonight. What they were going to do wasn't necessarily easy. It wasn't something Harry could walk into unprepared for or expect to be able to handle on his own.

He had to _let go._

He had to hand over all the control he had and just trust Louis and trust Zayn that they would always take care of him and make him feel good no matter what. They loved him more than words could express and if Harry couldn't believe it enough to trust, he wasn't sure how tonight would play out.

Zayn hummed a familiar tune, pressed a reassuring kiss to Harry's temple while Louis laved his chest, twisting the bath flannel to rid it of water.

Harry kept his eyes closed and tried his very best to stay pliant. It was his favorite place- to be plastered between the two men. And Harry was sure it wouldn't take much to get him to comply.

They stayed in the bath awhile, Louis pressing little kisses from Harry's ankle to his knee and Zayn massaging his steady hands into Harry's tense shoulders. Harry knew he was so lucky and often felt like his heart would burst.

"Love you," Zayn told him, as Louis stepped out of the tub to retrieve a fresh towel for Harry from the counter top.

"... Love you," Harry turned slightly, catching a glimpse of Zayn's sincerity. 

Harry knew that the older men did acknowledge the fact that it was a challenge. It was something Zayn had never been too sure about either. Zayn never wanted to hurt Harry.

Harry knew it could be amazing if they got it to work. He knew Louis was driven by how much Harry would love it if they finally figured out how to conduct it properly.

Because Louis was thick and Zayn was long and Harry was small. It was a tight fit, for sure. That was part of the reason they hadn't yet mastered the art.

. . .

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his palms resting flat on his knees. He tilted his head back slightly, chasing the feeling of Zayn's lips against his neck.

Zayn knelt behind him, ran both hands down Harry's sides to effectively distract him from the movements Louis made across the room.

The eldest man dug through their dresser, retrieved the essentials they would need for tonight. Harry watched him with wide, glazed eyes as he moved his right hand back, let it slide down Zayn's spine to draw his front even closer to his back.

Harry wanted him closer. He was already blushing hotly from his neck all the way down his chest. He felt the heat of Zayn's arousal pressing to his lower back, teasing him. He just couldn't help himself from wanting so much more.

Harry expelled a heavy breath, let his head fall back on Zayn's shoulder as his lips continued to glide over his shoulder blades, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into his nipples.

"You look gorgeous, baby," Louis said as he neared the bed, both lube and condoms in hand.

He rested them on the mattress before he leaned down, just slightly so he could catch Harry's plump red lips between his own.

Harry gazed up at him, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to wrap his cloudy mind around his surroundings.

"Beautiful," Louis breathed, kissing him again, harder. Harry felt Louis's tongue slip between his lips, pressing in slow, but insistent. It was pure, sweet. Harry couldn't catch his breath fast enough when Louis retracted.

Louis then turned his attention to the wet love bites littering Harry's neck, smiled devilishly when Zayn's eyes met his.

Harry whined, tossing his head back when Louis wrapped his fingers around the base of his hard cock. Louis slowly stroked him, let his wrist glide up and down and his thumb toy with the sensitive head as he sat down on the bed beside them.

Harry groaned softly, his eyes flitting shut in pleasure. It was always slow, sensual at first. Louis's hand barely moved, but it was just enough to start to rile Harry up to the point of submission. He would definitely need to stay in that headspace tonight if they were to be successful. He had to stay calm, and relaxed.

Harry exhaled at the feeling, the way his cock tingled as a drop of precome pearled at the head. He focused on the feeling as Zayn's hands rubbed his sides.

Harry was brought back to the sound of kissing, cracked one eye open to see the way Louis and Zayn's tongues collided before their lips met in the filthiest way. Harry whimpered at the sight, another glob of precome seeping from his tip.

Harry watched them kiss, felt his chest tighten with love for the two men beside him. He slipped his hand up Louis's side, carefully smoothing down his warm skin to try and get some of his attention.

"Daddy," Harry whined, his cheeks burning as the hand firmly gripping his heavy cock ceased all movement.

"Hm?" Louis hummed, bleary eyed and red lipped as he pulled away from Zayn. Zayn resumed kissing his neck, refocusing his attention on Harry.

Harry didn't reply, just gasped as Louis's wrist began the same motions again. His fingers tightened around Harrys girth, his palm roughly circling the head on its way back down.

"Feels good?" Louis asked, his hand moving slightly faster now that Harry was shivering again.

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to keep himself from floating away, but it was no use. Louis had clear intentions tonight and there was nothing Harry could do to mentally prepare himself for it.

"Yeah," he inhaled, as Zayn's teeth grazed the soft skin just behind his ear.

"Gonna come?" Louis asked him, over the constant sound of Harry's erratic breathing.

" _Oh_  - yeah," Harry nodded sloppily, his thighs parting even wider out of anticipation.

"Move back a bit, babe," Louis whispered to Zayn, which he did. Harry felt his body being shifted, moved so that he sat between Zayn's legs as the older man positioned himself up against the headboard. Louis directed him, only took his hand off of Harry for a brief moment before he continued to bring him off.

"Daddy -  _uh_ ," Harry gasped louder, even breathier. Zayn's fingers pinched and pulled at the swollen buds on Harry's chest as Louis's hand worked Harry towards his peak.

He leaned back against Zayn's chest, felt the warmth of the two bodies all around him as Louis touched him. Harry's thighs quivered as he was brought even closer. Louis's dry hand gave him quick, rough strokes-borderline painful. Harry couldn't understand why he was attaining so much pleasure from it.

"So pretty, Love. Just look at you," Louis spoke reverently, his hand slowing, as Harry's back arched. He was no doubt red in the cheeks. This attention made him feel even more breathless.

He gasped, high and pretty as Louis jerked his hand down and back up, twisting his wrist before going again. Louis was pulling him off as meticulously and as painstakingly as physically possible, Harry was sure of it.

"Like it when I touch you there?" Louis breathed hotly against the shell of his ear, his thumb pressing hard into the sensitive head of Harry's cock.

"Oh- Daddy," Harry begged, losing his breath. Zayn shushed his wrecked whimpers, calming, while Louis continued to torture him.

"What about there? Hm? You like that?" Louis rhetorically asked, his other hand gently tugging at his balls, rolling them between his palm and his fingers.

Harry was too far gone to answer anyway.

Louis's tongue then pried Harry's stammering lips apart, licking out the roof of his mouth and stealing all of those desperate sounds.

"So sweet," Louis said, admiring their swapped saliva pooling on Harry's bottom lip.

"Daddy... Make me come," Harry pleaded, his back arching in Zayn's arms. He was already so sweaty, so fragile; relying on his lovers for his every need.

"What's the magic word?" Louis asked, a fond smile creeping up the corners of his mouth. Harry just looked at him for a brief moment, struggling to process what he'd just said.

"Please, please- make me come,  _please_ ," Harry tried again, desperate. His whole body trembled as Louis started to properly tug him off, giving his dick the firm, smooth strokes he knew would make Harry crumble.

Harry just bit his lower lip, gripping Zayn's knee as the two men touched his body, kissing and tasting his heated skin; toying and playing with his most sensitive places.

"Come for us, baby. Always look so sexy when you come," Zayn edged him on, his hands soothing over his bruised nipples.

Harry's breaths got faster, more out of control. He groaned, felt himself start to drown in the pleasure he felt from all around him.

Louis's hand flew over his wet cock, the head shiny and drooling precome all down his shaft and over Louis's wrist.

"Come, Darling. Know you want to." Louis encouraged, as   
Harry's body began to quake. He gasped high in the back of his throat one last time before his orgasm flooded his senses. His eyes squeezed shut and his lips fell open. His breaths came out choppy, and delayed.

"O-oh," Harry squeaked as his hips rocked up into Louis's fist. He came in short, slow pulses, the warm wetness of his release trailing down Louis hand.

Louis smeared Harry's come over his spent cock, kept gliding his hand up and down even after Harry cried out and recoiled away from his touch.

"Shh, baby," Louis told him, soothing a hand over his taut stomach.

"Daddy," Harry whimpered, seeking refuge in Zayn's arms instead. But Zayn only held him steady, made sure he was being still, being good for Louis.

"Daddy wants you to stay hard, baby." the older man calmly said, his hand moving until Harry was indeed aching hard again. But it burned. Harry felt like fire was coursing through his erection. It was too much too soon on his sensitive skin.

"Hurts, Daddy," Harry sighed, blearily, finally (reluctantly) accepting it. He left all his trust in Louis and Zayn. As always.

"I know, baby. You're being so good for us," Louis assured him.

"So good," Zayn repeated, hands gliding down his torso to rest on his hips.

Harry just breathed. That's all he could do as his body was nudged further back.

Louis was spreading his legs while Zayn stabilizing him at the hips. Then Louis moved his hands from him completely.

He closed his eyes and complied with, let his body relax into the chest of his older boyfriend.

He felt the bed shift and dip with Louis's movements. He kept his eyes closed and focused on evening his breaths. He didn't want to get too worked up before they even got started.

He heard the snap of the lube opening, and he felt his heart jump.

Harry always got really jumpy when they tried to double penetrate him. He wasn't confident with the whole thing. He felt nervous, his hands clammy and his tummy turning because of what they were about to do to him.

Harry whined at the feeling of the cold lubricant on his rim, his toes flexing as he adjusted.

"Calm down, Angel," Louis told him, with a kiss to his knee.

Zayn shifted about beneath him, making sure there were enough pillows to support them and that Harry felt comfortable the way he was.

"'M good. Fine," Harry slurred, his body rising and falling with every breath.

He tried not to lie when they did this. It was so important to Harry that he please his men, but he knew he would lose their trust if he lied in order to appease them. It wouldn't be fair.

"You sure?" Zayn asked, the sharpness of his stubble scraping against the nape of Harry's neck in a safe, familiar way.

"Yes," Harry answered, his whole body trembling as Louis slid a finger into him.

"How's that feel?" Louis asked. Harry listened to his voice, tried to let the soft tone soothe his anxiousness.

"Good,"

Harry tilted his hips up, trying to get Louis to touch that sensitive place deep inside of him. He wouldn't have to worry about that in a moment, though. Once they were both snug inside of him there was no way they wouldn't be able to hit his prostate.

Harry felt his lungs expand at the thought of being so full. He let his head fall limply against Zayn's shoulder, groaning as Louis pushed two fingers into his tight hole.

"So tight, Love," Louis noted, kissing up Harry's thigh as his fingers thrusted in and out.

Harry exhaled, a cool breathe leaving his over-exerted lungs. He tried to concentrate solely on the feeling of Louis's skilled fingers inside of him, especially when he crooked them up, rubbed them over his spot while he writhed in Zayn's hold.

"Calm down, baby," Zayn whispered to him, well aware of the dizzy spells Harry often had on nights like these.

Harry would go so deep into his headspace that he wouldn't be able to come back out. He'd start breathing so quickly, desperately crying out for someone to help him. He got himself so worked up and he didn't even realize it. It wasn't something Louis or Zayn knew how to deal with so they tried their best to always whisper encouragements to Harry, kiss him and touch him gently to he'd never drift that far away from them.

"Need to breathe," Zayn told him seriously, coming out of his own headspace to make sure Harry stayed in his. It was so important and Zayn clearly loved him so much.

Harry turned his head to look at the older man, nodded to show his understanding. Their eyes met and Zayn leaned in to kiss him, hand coming up to grace his flushed cheek.

"Love you so much," Zayn sighed, thumb stroking his overheated skin.

Harry hummed as Louis pushed four fingers into him, wincing slightly.

"Oh," Harry frowned, burying his face in Zayn's neck.

"Be gentle, Lou," Zayn said, concernedly. Louis glanced up at the other man, but Harry closed his eyes already so he didn't see their exchange.

Louis was very gentle after that, scissored his fingers slowly, lips tracing over Harry's skin to take him through every burn, every stretch and every pull.

Harry could enjoy it after a while when Louis used all four fingers to tease his spot.

He moaned softly, his hips lifting off of the bed in a plea for more.

Harry knew somewhere in the subconscious depths of his mind that he wouldn't be able to ask for more once they got through with him tonight.

"We've got you, Love," Zayn started to say, the grip of both hands tightening on his hips.

Louis tugged his hand away, pulling his fingers from out of Harry's bum. He went to get the condoms, but as soon as Harry heard the crinkling of paper his eyes shot open.

Zayn reached forward, and just as Louis was about to hand him one, Harry stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's tense thigh.

"Don't," Harry asked, weakly. He shook his head as Louis looked down to the condom, then up at Zayn.

"Please,"

"Alright, baby," Louis said, without any other comments. Harry was so drunk off of this heat he couldn't even gather his thoughts to comprehend why he didn't want to use condoms.

Maybe if they got it right, he could have both of his men come inside of him. Maybe they would both leave him feeling full and warm and sated. If they got this right, that is. If.

So without any preamble, Louis helped move Harry's body, gripped the base of Zayn's cock from underneath Harry's bum and positioned the head right at Harry's quivering hole.

Harry took a deep breath, forced himself not to look because he knew it would only stress him out even more.

Harry pulled at the bedclothes as Zayn lowered him onto cock, seating him down atop his hips.

Harry groaned at the stretch, clenching around the intrusion. Louis moved in closer, rubbed a hand up and down Harry's burning chest.

"Take your time," Zayn told him, always the one to give Harry love and exaltation in situations like these.

Harry licked his lips, took another shaky breath before he could even start to fathom thickness inside of him.

It took another few minutes, but eventually Harry began to rock forward, seeking more of that familiar feeling.

And honestly, it was enough. Harry was content with his size as his shape and the feel of him. He was already coping with Zayn alone and didn't know how he was going to take both he and Louis at the same time.

See, Zayn had fucked Harry plenty of times; pinned him down on their bed those nights Louis had to work late. Or he'd just pressed him up against the shower, taken him from behind while the water fell around their flushed bodies. It was fine that way. Harry was content and, frankly- an expert with both of his men, just. Separately.

"Uh," Harry moaned as Zayn slowly pulled him up by his hips, them pushed him back down, using Harry's body in that same beautiful way that made Harry see stars.

Louis pushed him even further back as Zayn started fucking Harry, hips rocking up as Harry gasped.

"D-Daddy," Harry cried softly, his fingers gripping Zayn's hand amongst the sheets, desperately seeking some stability for what was about to happen.

Louis was sliding in a finger beside Zayn's dick, tugging at Harry's walls from the inside.

Harry's eyes widened at the feeling, felt as though his body wouldn't be able to take it. He didn't want to go into panic mode, but he was scared. It would be a lot more than he was used to taking. Even though they had attempted it before there was a reason the three of them had never been successful at it.

"Take deep breaths, baby," Louis coached, kissing his tummy, chin dipping even lower to suck just the head of his blushing cock into his mouth.

Harry breathed out, closing his eyes and taking Louis's advice. He heaved in another quick breath, his cock twitching against his belly as Zayn's tip pressed right to his spot.

Harry pushed back into the shallow thrusts, whimpers overflowing from his tremulous lips as Louis pushed in a second finger alongside Zayn's cock.

"Gonna be a tight fit," Louis muttered as he worked in that finger, pulled them out with Zayn's cock and let them slide back in with each thrust.

"You're being so good for us," Zayn reassured Harry, who was still so intently focused on his breathing.

Harry grounded down on the dick in his arse, tried to focus on the task at hand. He had to please his men. They loved him enough to put up with everything and Harry owed them just the same.

"You know your word. You tell us if it's too much-"

"- or if you need to stop." Zayn said, squeezing his hips before Louis went any further.

"We love you, baby. Love you so, so much. All you have to do is tell us if you don't feel comfortable doing this," Louis established, kissing his sweaty forehead, thumbing away some loose curls.

Harry wasn't sure. He knew it would feel good. He genuinely wanted to try it. It was just, well. A lot to take in. Literally.

"We trust you to let us know, right, Darling?" Louis reiterated, making sure all was well before they tried this.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, his knees shaking on either side of Zayn.

When Louis went to grab a condom, he paused, glancing up at Harry's weak frame.

"Harry,"

The youngest opened his eyes, glanced over to see Louis, contemplating a condom.

"Just, come here," Harry beckoned, his body desperate for love.

"Why don't you want us to use condoms?" Louis asked before leaning in to kiss Harry.

Harry blinked dazedly as Louis pulled away, his hands moving up to caress his cheeks. Out of curiosity Louis waited for his reply.

"I d-don't... " Harry struggled to form the words, and to hold eye contact with Louis while Zayn's cock was pressing right against his prostate.

"You want us to fuck you without protection?" Louis asked, more brashly. Harry felt the words go straight to his cock. He swallowed thickly, pulse racing in anticipation.

"Y-yeah, fuck me," Harry sighed, his neck bared for more love bites. He already had more than he would be able to count tomorrow but he was selfish; always wanting--  _needing_  more.

Louis leaned over Harry, as Zayn let his cock slip out to the tip.

"Gonna fuck you, baby. Don't worry," Louis told him, latching his lips onto his pulse point.

"Yeah," Harry let his eyes slip closed, as Louis marked him. He felt the head of both bare cocks at his tight entrance, knew it would be hard to take, but he wanted it so badly.

He was willing to do this for the three of them, try something he wasn't sure about to bring them all the pleasure they craved.

"We'll go slow," Zayn said, his hands firm on Harry's hips. In the front, Louis's hands were under Harry's knees, holding his legs spread open.

And he felt so wild; so wrong like this. Their love was so unique and the fact that here Harry was, locked tight between the naked lust filled bodies of his two men, awaiting both of their cocks up his tight, tight hole. It was enough to get Harry's head swimming. He already felt tears gathering behind his eyelids at the thought that just overwhelmed his senses. From all angles there was love and passion and agonizing desire the Harry knew he could never get enough of. He was pliant, his chest heaving quickly in anxious trepidation. And Harry knew this rush was what kept him sane. He knew the surge of fear and uncertainty through his bloodstream was the high of his life and although there was slight danger and concern in the back of his mind about it, he was more ready than he'd ever be.

So Harry closed his eyes, calmly breathing in deep as the two men pushed their firm cocks past his entrance.

It was a strange feeling. It wasn't unfamiliar. They'd tried this before. It was just... different, this time. Though it wasn't very pleasurable just yet.

Louis had thoroughly prepared Harry, so he wasn't in a lot of pain. Harry was only experiencing the same familiar sting. He tried not to think about it. Tried to tune all out except the constant reassurances leaving the lips of his lovers.

But they were moving so slow. Harry could feel every bit and knew that they weren't even close to completely filling him up.

"Doing so well, baby," Louis said to him, dropping a kiss to the center of his chest. Zayn gave a reassuring squeeze to Harry's hips, murmuring his own synonymous "I love you," into Harry's flushed neck.

After a moment, Harry started to feel it- the panic. It settled into his gut and began to travel up his spine.

He just felt so full. He felt like his body couldn't take it.

Harry exhaled, let his head tilt back, and Zayn kissed his temple in efforts to ground him.

"Stay with us, Angel," he said, lips trailing over to Harry's right shoulder and back to his neck.

Because Harry always fell too deep into his happy place. He felt so overpowered; weighed down- nearly  _forced_  down by his own body and his mind couldn't handle that kind of thing. He psyched himself out, felt like being in his special place where Louis and Zayn kept him safe and warm was only an illusion-and he couldn't actually get out of this situation if he wanted to.

"Oh-o-oh, Daddy," Harry breathed, gripping onto Louis's back and he continued to hold his legs up and out of the way.

"Shh, sh. Sweetheart," Louis said, leaving gentle kisses down the left side of his neck. He parted his lips, latched on to suck a bruise there- all the while holding an impressive concentration to Harry's body. Balance.

"I-Daddy, I... my-  _oh_ ," Harry choked quickly with his eyes closed, brow furrowing when Louis shushed him again.

"Need to calm down, baby. Stay relaxed for us," Zayn smoothed his warm hands down Harry's sides again, then back up.

But Harry could feel his body stretching, now-even more past that light sting. It was like his walls were being pulled apart; his body being opened far past what he was accustomed to.

And that was to be expected from having two thick, glorious dicks up a tight little arse. Harry knew this was coming. So he wasn't sure why he was breathing so fast.

"I-I. Can't..." Harry breathed weakly. He felt defeated.

Harry wanted to please his boyfriends so much it ached deep in his soul. He loved them and they loved him enough to give him the world and here Harry was panicking and tearing himself from his own fantasy land to try and stop them before they even started. He was pathetic.

Harry whined, mouth gaping when he felt the two cocks push a tad deeper. All was static, bleary past his tear filled eyes.

Zayn kissed Harry's sweaty forehead, nuzzled Harry's freshly washed, strawberry sweet curls. Louis's blood drained hands shook where they tightly held Harry's legs bent up, thighs to his heaving chest.

"Too much?" Louis asked Harry, voice so distant from inside Harry's whirring mind.

Harry's tear matted eyelashes fluttered shut as Zayn shifted inside him, but he didn't speak. His mouth hung open and Louis took it as an invitation to kiss him. Which, Harry was glad for. Distractions were always helpful in this state. They helped cloud his head long enough until he could endure the reality.

"N-no," Harry suggested after a moment, thinking about the tingling in his hips as Louis slid in further, his cockhead pressing against that bump along his upper walls.

"You sure?" Zayn asked, always the most careful one. He needed the reassurance for himself, just to know Harry wasn't hurting or feeling any real sort of uneasiness. This was sex; they were making love. This was for their pleasure- all of theirs. If someone wasn't happy, all of the three had failed. Balance.

"Daddy," Harry breathed, his back arching as Louis very slowly rocked forward, having realized the position of his dick.

"Right there, hm?" Louis taunted, sucking at Harry's neck.

Harry whimpered, lifted his arm to caress the back of Zayn's neck, holding him close as the huge deadweight in his body began to lift.

Harry held onto his knees above where Louis's hands pressed to the under side. Louis kissed his neck as Zayn whispered against the shell of his ear what a good boy he was, how well he was taking them - Harry preened with each praise, felt the nerves dissipate when the two men had pushed into him as far as they could go.

Harry groaned sweetly, could feel the hotness of Louis's sweat glistening front pushed against him-his dark rouge cock hard and straining against his soft tummy. Louis's dick was pressing right there-held still against his tender spot in a teasing pressure Harry just could not endure.

"F _-_ fuck," Louis cursed. Harry's damp eyes pried open for just a second.

"So tight... so small, baby," Louis continued, before he and Zayn must have made the telepathic agreement to move inside of him.

Harry gasped, his eyes clenching shut once more. He silently placed his hands over his lower abdomen, waiting for them to move again.

"Shit," Louis slurred, falling forward to kiss Harry. The youngest accepted his tongue, sucked without much enthusiasm as Louis thrusted in again, harder that time.

Harry's glossy red lips fell open when - ever so slightly - he felt his tummy push outward.

Louis just moaned at the vice like grip around his cock, eyes flitting shut at the amorous pleasure. Harry couldn't witness how Zayn was feeling, since he was behind. He could only feel the way his cock felt buried deep inside of him, maybe even experience his hot wet mouth as it sucked at the crook of his neck.

"Your body... God, you're so fucking beautiful," Zayn murmured, hands stroking across Harry's abdomen. He could feel it too.

Harry's head fell back and he stared at the ceiling for a bit while contemplating the contemporary situation.

They didn't fuck him too hard, like this. Just deep. It had to be slow, and sweet because Harry probably wouldn't be able to handle it any other way.

Louis licked deep into Harry's mouth as Zayn thrusted it shallowly, carefully pulling Harry by his hips up and off of his dick.

Then, following the rhythm and pace set, Louis fucked in, pushing Harry's long bent up legs even further into his chest so that his hip joints ached.

"Feel so good, around us-so  _tight_ ," Louis mumbled against Harry's wet lips, gently biting down the bottom one as he pulled out, then thrusted back in.

Effectively knocking the breath out of Harry. And it went on like that-slow, sensual. The best sex in the world took place in their sheets, Harry was well convinced.

Harry couldn't think anything, so he just laid in the arms of his boyfriends and breathed. He took everything they had to give. He couldn't do much more than that.

Harry was well and truly useless. He was completely flushed from his head to his toes, sweat shimmering across his sticky forehead where his damp curls stuck. His lips were swollen and bruised - courtesy of Louis Tomlinson himself. His face was contorted in this entirely new type of pleasure. This full, consuming, all around sensation that made Harry so stunned he couldn't even recall his own surname.

That's when the air of the bedroom shifted. A proper system was implicated in a matter of seconds. Though this was such a new experience the three embarked upon, balance was established to ensure the best possible pleasure could be gained. Louis took charge while Zayn gave Harry reassurance. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, let the constant pressure on his lower belly lull him right into subspace.

"Take us so well, baby," Louis grunted as he pumped in slowly, hips jolting upward while Zayn's retracted downward.

Harry could feel Zayn panting hotly against the skin of his neck; irritating the countless little bruises and marks bestowed upon him.

"... L-letting us fuck you bareback," Louis gritted. Zayn moaned at that, his hips pushing up naturally, as if the rhythm was set into his bones.

Harry grasped Louis for purchase, his whole body contorted for them.

"Why is that, huh?" Louis asked, as if Harry would actually have an answer for him.

Harry was so deep in his headspace that his eyes were glassed over with unshed tears.

"Want us to come in you?" Louis grunted, hips thrusting forward. Harry gasped, his head weakly tossed back against Zayn's shoulder.

Harry felt Louis hitting his prostate, stimulating the soft spot with every single shift he made within his body. It was enough to have Harry sobbing with pleasure, tears trickling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Sparks exploded behind his eyelids each time a cock was shoved into him. It was ecstasy Harry never thought he would feel. He felt a combination of love and trust and lust boiling in his lower belly and he knew it wouldn't be long before his body had had enough. And Louis's filthy mouth wasn't helping him out at all.

Zayn panted against Harry's throat, lips parted and eyes closed as his hips gently snapped upward. Harry could feel him there, feel those sure hands on his hips and wished he could see his beautiful face as he was brought closer to his peak.

"Hm? Wanted to feel out cocks stretching you open?" Louis bit at his collarbones, licking at he teeth marks.

Harry groaned, his blunt nails tearing down Louis's back in red trails as the eldest man fucked into him.

"Or did you want two loads of come shot into you? Dripping out of your gaping hole - little come _slut_ ," Louis growled, hotly.

Harry moved with them, his body being bounced and rocked on two fat cocks - which - he still couldn't quite believe. They had actually done it.

There had been two many occasions where Harry felt he couldn't take anymore; had cried because he was so tense and so stressed and it wasn't working and he was letting them down - his beautiful, wonderful men who loved and adored him and deserved to have this one thing - but no, Harry couldn't and he'd let them down. He'd let himself down. He had ruined their experience. And after Louis and Zayn had held him close and kissed his temples and stroked warm hands down his sides and promised that he was such a good boy and that he'd done his very best and that they had never been more proud of him. But Harry hadn't been convinced.

Now, Harry felt on top of the world; with his men who loved and supported him no matter what. He felt so good - letting go - restoring balance - had never made Harry feel so  _alive_  before. Here he was, in their arms, taking their thick girths he couldn't even form the words to express the burn in his chest.

His thighs shook as Louis pushed in even closer, his cock buried so far Harry was pressed back into Zayn's sweat glazed chest.

Harry felt like it was too much. His eyes twitched shut and he felt so close like, all of a sudden the wave of orgasm crept upon him.

"Maybe you just want us to knock you up, huh?" Louis whispered, kissing the sensitive spot beneath Harry's ear.

Harry's lips dropped open, an obscene 'oh' falling from his red mouth.

"... wanna be full of our baby, hm? Like you're full of us now?"

Harry frowned, a blaze hotter than fire shooting up his spine.

Louis thrusted forward once, his chest flush against Harry's as he kissed him.

Harry put all he had into the kiss, his whole body trembling as he cupped his big hands against Louis's cheeks.

Their wet tongues slid together, saliva escaping the corner of Harry's mouth as Louis rocked up again.

Harry's felt Zayn's hands on his hips, nails biting into his pudgy flesh. Louis bit down on his bottom lip, sucked it softly as he thrusted back in.

It was all just too much.

Harry eyes clenched shut for good this time. His chest rose and fell sporadically as the ringing in his ears commenced.

Louis's body pressed tight to his while Zayn's thrusts pushed his belly out. Harry's senses overloaded and the next thing he could feel was the coolness of tears and the warmth of his climax.

He came with a soft cry, the constant pressure on his prostate and the friction of their bodies against the leaking cock flat on his abdomen enough to push him past the breaking point. His spent cock jumped, long trails of white jetting from the tip.

He still whimpered through it, his body twitching continuously as the aftershocks came through.

"Shh baby... feels good, right?" Zayn ran a hand through the warm mess on his belly, smearing it as he kissed the overheated skin of his neck.

Harry couldn't provide a response.

It wasn't long after that Louis came with a groan, lips tangled with Zayn's as the thrusts became sloppy; untimed.

And lastly, Zayn reached his orgasm with a husky moan, slowly rocking up into Harry until he was shivering with sensitivity.

Harry's eyes stayed shut as Louis slowly, carefully pulled out of him.

His breath was labored, little puffs of air leaving him as Zayn gently pulled his body off and laid him down against the mattress.

Harry felt cold after a moment, opened his eyes to see Louis carding through his hair while Zayn snatched a few tissues from their nightstand.

" _Daddy_ -"

"Shh, Lovely," Louis whispered against his temple.

Harry glanced down to the thick traces of slowly drying semen on his abdomen. He frowned, watching as Zayn dabbed away at it with a tissue.

Harry felt more tears streaming down his cheeks, though he wasn't sure why. He felt so strange and he didn't like it one bit. He felt like he was far away - like static had won over his eyes and the ringing constant in his ears.

"Such a good boy for your Daddies," Louis kissed his flushed face, thumbing away at the spilling tears.

"You take care of us so good," Zayn whispered, as of speaking to a child. Harry swallowed as he watched Zayn spread his legs just a bit.

"No -" Harry weakly protested, blindly reaching out as his boyfriend dipped lower to clean his now gaping red and abused hole. Louis took Harry's hand and cradled it in his own, pressed his lips to the back of it.

"Quiet, sweet boy. Daddy's gonna take good care of you, baby,"

Harry felt his muscles relax into the cotton sheets, his toes flexing and his fingers twitching.

Louis pecked his lips gently.

Harry didn't open his eyes anymore after that.

(Because he had all that he needed. All he could ever want was right there in the room with him. He had all the love and even though his mind was fuzzy, Harry knew confidently in his heart that he was so lucky - had more than he could ever ask for in the protection of his men. It was mapped into his soul; engraved on his chest.

So that night Harry slept, feeling the same warmth and contentment he felt each day he woke up.

Nestled safely between his lovers.)

. . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **in conclusion** \- thanks for reading i'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected but this smut got long asf  & just got away from me and i had to end it. (9k wtf)  
> Harry wasn't promised any babies or the future he wants _but_ — the moral of the story is that Harry has all he needs and he doesn't have to worry about anything because as long as he's with his boyfriends they'll take care of everything. 
> 
> [ thanks again for reading/kudo-ing/commenting(: i appreciate it so much you wouldn't believe ]
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://lol----no.tumblr.com/).


End file.
